Send Me An Angel
by Sheol
Summary: Uchihacest. Spoilers. Set after Itachi's death. Sasuke returns home to the leaf village, only to begin regretting Itachi's death. How can this be a Uchihacest if Itachi is already dead? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto.

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I'm about to start writing this story... I've been saying I was going to for six months. I've never read a fanfic for Naruto like this, so I hope it is as original as I think it is. :)

Spoiler warning: yeah... it's a spoiler up to a certain point. I only follow the manga up to a certain point for the sake of being able to write this fanfic as a romance. lol.

Secondary A/N: I really hope this story is original. I have not read another like this, which made me want to write it even more. This one is going to be very difficult to write though... so I'm preparing to settle in for the difficulties ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Send Me An Angel

Chapter 1- Prayer

I stare down at Itachi's body as the rain begins to pour down around me. He lies there now, his body quickly cooling in the hot air, blood sliding down his face from his mouth to his chin. It seems almost like a dream, the fact that he just dropped there dead.

My eyes rest on his mouth, how it is curved up in an eternal smile, and it seems eerie to me, how he smiles in death... and I wonder why.

My eyes slide shut, the heat from his amaterasu surrounding us from the trees as they burn their dark desires consuming the forest life. A smile slides onto my face, as I let the exhaustion take me. _It is over. _I fall to the stone surface next to Itachi. It is all finally over.

_'Itachi killed the clan on orders from Konoha in order to prevent a Uchiha coup d'etat' Madara Uchiha spoke to me matter of factly._

_'What?... orders... from Konoha?... no' I speak in a shaky voice._

_'Itachi was a spy. You had no idea what was really going on with the clan. You were still too young.'_

_'No... It is a lie. Itachi killed the clan for power. He tried to kill me in our battle... several times...'_

_'You saw what he wanted you to see. Nothing more, nothing less. None of the blows were lethal ones, and he protected you from the lethal attacks.'_

_'No... you are lying!!'_

_'And that is what you saw with you Sharingan.'_

_'He tried to steal my eyes! To achieve the ultimate power of the Sharingan!'_

_'Itachi had to push you farther than ever before... in order to seal away that cursed seal and Orochimaru for good.'_

_'Shut up! I don't want to hear this! You are lying!'_

_'Remember Itachi... remember your kind, older brother?'_

_An image of Itachi smiling kindly flashed through my mind. 'No...'_

_'Itachi loved you more than life itself. He agreed to be Konoha's scapegoat on the condition that you remained safe and protected inside of Konoha.'_

_'Liar! Itachi was a murderous, coldhearted killer! He didn't care about anyone but himself!'_

_'He wanted you to kill him and become a hero to Konoha.'_

_'...' I squeeze my eyes shut in pained denial. _

_'And to think he died with a smile on his face, and all because of how much he loved you.'_

_'What proof do you have.'_

_'I have no proof. It is up to you to choose what to believe.'_

_'I... I don't believe you..' I squeeze my eyes shut harder from the pain. I cannot believe you... I just can't..._

Chapter 1-

"I have considered the recommendations from the two elders for your punishment." Tsunade spoke, her hands folded, watching me carefully from across her desk. The two elders stood on either side of her.

I stand calmly, my head tilted upward proudly. It didn't matter what punishment she gave me, because she could never strip me of the pride of my clan. Yes, the pride of a Uchiha, it is all I have left...

Tsunade closes her eyes furrowing her brows in tedious thought. "Your punishment is community service and the removal of your shinobi rank." Her voice is forceful, confident.

"What?! You're stripping me of being a ninja!" I shout, enraged. Disbelief fluttered through me at her words, and my mouth hung open in shock.

"You ungrateful brat!" Tsunade shouts back, her lips snarling in anger. All the while she keeps her hands knitted together almost calmly. "I should have you thrown in jail for your traitorous crimes! Understand?! You're getting off easy!"

I close my mouth, while my eyes trail to the two elders suspiciously. _Now that the third is dead, only those two doting elders know the truth about Itachi..._ The Akatsuki leader's voice echoed through my mind. I shake my head, erasing his voice.

"Why are you punishing me lightly." I demand the knowledge more than request it.

The anger erases from Tsunade's youthful features, and her golden brown eyes hold me in an intense gaze. "That is none of your concern. Just be grateful, understand?"

I nod slowly, the concern not leaving my ever stiffening muscles. _He agreed to be Konoha's scapegoat on the condition that you remain safe and protected inside of Konoha._ But it was a lie. I am sure to hell that it was a lie.

"Your community service is to be an escort for a refugee inside of Konoha. We do not have very many refugees, but I like to keep a close eye on them nonetheless. I will assign you one later." Tsunade's voice is powerful, commanding.

I scoff in offense. "So now I am a peon security guard?"

Tsunade growls low, her left eye twitching in agitation, as her fingers claw up the back of her hands that are still knit together in thought. "Yeah, I suppose you are." I glare in resentment to her. "This is a position that never has enough people to fill it. No one wants to do this. But look on the bright side, you'll be handed a paying job on a silver platter. You will work wherever your refugee works in order to keep close surveilance."

I roll my eyes sarcastically. "Whatever... am I done here?"

"Yeah... you're done." Tsunade glares in growing anger, and I turn and storm out of the door slamming it behind me.

The elders look to Tsunade questioningly. "Lady Tsunade, Itachi is dead. There is no reason to honor the agreement." One of them says.

Tsunade closes her eyes in unwavering insistence. "Itachi paid a heavy price to keep Konoha safe... I will not betray the third's promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wander aimlessly through Konoha's streets, my mind lost deep in thought. _Why was the punishment so light?... She has no reason to... No, the leader was lying._ I grit my teeth in frustration, my head beginning to hurt from the confusion.

"Sasuke! Saaaasukeeeee!" A shrill excited voice screeches through the streets paining my head further.

I turn in time to see Naruto bounding up to me from a side street. The blonde stops far too close in front of me, a bright grin threatening to consume his features. I shoot him an annoyed glare, frowning from his boisterousness.

"Oh, wow! I don't believe it! You really are back!" Sparkling tears glitter the corner of his eyes, and I feel my heart soften a bit and my frown lightens. "That is soooo great! I'm so happy to see you, Sasuke!"

Naruto grabs my hands and begins to lead me towards a ramen shop. I sigh and let him drag me inside, the smell of ramen hanging heavily in the air. Sakura and Kakashi look up from the table, and I watch as Sakura's expression fills with surprise and a light blush forms on her cheeks. Kakashi simply smiles beneath his dark blue mask.

Naruto tugs me down to sit next to him on the bench. I watch Naruto in a mixture of confusion and astonishment now, for Naruto is staring at me wide eyed with a large smile stretched across his face, and the disbelief and wonder is clearly evident on his features.

"Wow... I can't believe you are really back, Sasuke..." Naruto laughs merrily as he rubs his nose, his smile broadening further.

"I'm so happy you're back, too." Sakura smiles. I glance over to see Sakura blushing, her eyes searching for the right words.

"Right, we all are, but... what made you decide to come back exactly?" Kakashi speaks curiosly.

"What! Who cares? He's back!" Naruto laughs estaticly.

I remain quiet, listening to Naruto's joyful laughter and feeling more and more out of place in this lively environment. I gaze into Kakashi's single brown eye, concern and suspicion written in it, and I swallow the thick growing lump in my throat. The dark brown eye is so familiar, yet so alien to me now, and I feel as if a stranger is staring back at me. I shift uncomfortable beneath his gaze.

"Kakashi-sensei! Knock it off! We're suppose to be celebrating." Sakura lightly scolds Kakashi.

"Oh... sorry." Kakashi laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

I silently thank Sakura in my head, because in truth, I could not have answered Kakashi's question. It could be read into a million different ways: He's hiding something, he's back for another purpose... but the reason is much simpler than that. I don't know why I returned to Konoha. I just did.

My mind lightly registers the chef passing us our bowls of ramen. I stare down absent mindedly at the thick noodles mixed with strips of barbecued beef in the broth. Naruto must have ordered for me before he came to drag me into this restuarant. The hot steam from the broth rose from the cup wafting over my face, and the sweet scent of the barbecued beef made my stomach ache in naseau.

I lean over the cup, my reflection staring back at me from the broth, and carefully remove the chopsticks from the ramen. Tiny ripples filter through the broth distorting my reflection, and I watch in horror as my face morphes into the late face of dead brother. My terrified eyes traced over the bruised skin, the trails of blood running down the curve of his pale face to his smooth chin, and those identical ebony eyes staring back at me with that unreadable, lifeless gaze. And I watch, with bated breath, as the lips contorted, twisting upwards in a bloody smile.

I grip my stomach, knots twisting over in writhing discontent, and the naseau washes violently throughout me in a tidal wave. I turn away from the table and vomit onto the floor, my body convulsing with each shock wave.

"Sasuke, are you okay!" Sakura gasps in shock.

My body trembles lightly, the last of the shock waves leaving me. I wipe my mouth, my body continuing to tremble from the cold sweat that now clings to my skin. "I'm fine... I just don't feel well." The words come out harsher than I wanted them to.

"Why don't you go home and rest." Kakashi suggests, concern tinting his voice. "We can always visit another day, right?"

I nod my head, barely hearing his words, and I rise from the bench stepping carefully around my vomit. As I move in a daze towards the door, I think I hear Naruto's voice calling out to me, and I turn to view the energetic blonde standing from the bench watching me leave with worry consuming his features.

"Take care of yourself, got it! We still have a rematch to settle!" A forced toothy grin washes over the blondes youthful face.

I nod carelessly, disregarding his claim to a rematch, and calmly slide through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Aniki! Aniki, it's my birthday!" Tiny feet pad across the floor energetically towards the older Uchiha. I must've only been five._

_Itachi turns calmly, his expression content as I fist his pants in the tiny balls of my hands. He gently rubs the top of my head, tussling my spiky hair. My large, dark eyes glisten brightly, and I stare up at my much adored aniki._

_"What did you get me, aniki?" I asky coily, burying my head into the soft fabric of his pants._

_"What would you like, Otouto." Itachi's smooth voice flows through me, sending chills up my spine the way only his voice could._

_Itachi's hand threads through my hair and grips it gently, and he lightly tugs my head back from his leg. I reluctantly pull backwards, my lip jutting out in a pout, and a metallic taste tinges my mouth. I furrow my brow in confusion, and realize a warm sticky liquid is snaking down my face from... aniki's hand?_

_I turn my head upwards to see aniki's hollow, black eyes staring down blankly at me with all the knowledge of my crime. His face, white with pallor, appears to almost shine its ghostly color in contrast to the dark, ruby liquid that seeps from his ebony eyes down his smooth cheeks in silent, bloody tears._

_My throat tightens in silent horror, choking down screams that threaten to rip from my chest. My heart beats violently against my ribs as a violent tremble drops me to my knees. My mouth lips the words 'aniki' and I imagine I must look like a fish with my mouth flopping open like this._

_More thick, scarlet blood pours from his mouth, twisting like sinister vines down his chin only to dribble to the dirt which so greedily drinks his life away. And as the blood pours from his lips, like silent tainted accusations, and then his mouth snakes upwards into a bloody smile..._

_and the clear, resounding 'why'? Why was he smiling?..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shoot up in my bed, sweat clinging to my body drenching the sheets. I gasp for air, sucking it in greedily, and my hot body begins to cool rapidly from the wetness. I run my fingers through my sticky hair knocking more sweat onto the sheets. _A dream... it was only a dream..._

I glance to the clock, and read it is already almost one in the morning. I sigh in exhaustion, knowing I will never be able to get back to sleep, and climb out of the bed throwing on a pair of shorts and a shirt off the floor. _A walk... that will clear my mind._ I convince myself briskly leaving my small apartment.

The night air further chills my body, and I shiver violently momentarily wondering if I should turn back for a coat. I dismiss the idea, knowing I am strong enough to not need an extra layer. I sigh in discontent, thinking about Itachi and how I should be thrilled at his death, like I was when he first died. I was so... proud... to spill his wicked blood on my hands. I had avenged my clan, and finally given my family the peace in death they deserved.

But now... I glance up to see snow flakes falling from the sky burying the village in its white purity. I wonder in silent prayer if the white could hide the blood on my hands and wash away my sins. My feet carry me silently, purposefully down the pier over the lake until I arrived at its end, where I sat all alone, like so many times in my childhood.

I stare blankly down at the frozen lake, my reflection staring back at me. I can see Itachi in my features, and the image sickens me further. Why does his death haunt me so vividly? The question taunts me with no answer, and perhaps I will never no, because with as much satisfaction his death provides me, just thinking of how I made him feel how I felt,... his death torments me all the same. I begin to twirl Itachi's Akatsuki ring around my right ring finger, the smooth metal coursing across my finger, and I imagine him being that much closer to me.

My eyes begin to shrink, and I bite my bottom lip timidly. I can feel another wave wash through me, but this time there is no naseau in it, only wretched sorrow. Small, white flakes begin to dot my reflection, slowly blinking it out of view from existence. _Alone... I am all alone now, the last of my clan..._ Tears burn the corner of my eyes, trickling down my pale cheeks only to grip my skin in frozen rivelets tracing from my eyes. I choke back my sobs, and run my now numb hand through my hair. I hiss, the frozen sweat clinging in my hair screaming my agony.

It is then the familiar sound of patter reaches my ears. I scan my surroundings to discover frozen rain clanging against the iced over lake. I bitterly think to myself, the bitterness lined with comforting hope and sentiment, _These tears are those of my clan... they are crying for me. _I chuckle darkly. _All except Itachi, of course._

I turn my head hopefully up towards the sky, allowing the frozen tears to wash over my skin, their icy kisses trailing down my face, and a sharp pain of resentment tears through me, because they are all together up there and I am down here all alone. These frozen kisses are the closest I can get to their love.

_If you are ever alone and scared Sasuke, sweetie, _Mother's voice echoes through my head like a dream, her bright smiling face shining down at me while she knowingly holds up one finger, _just pray for God to send you an angel, and one will come down to protect you._

I laugh on the inside in a mocking manner. _How foolish._ I bite my lip harder, as more tears stream from my eyes further gripping my cheek painfully in their frozen grip. My body begins to numb, a thousand teeth biting at my sensitive skin. _God, please send me an angel, and heal my shattered heart. _Terror gripped him as the next words passed through his head. _Don't leave me alone, God._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi stares down regretfully from his crouched position, his tears rolling down his soft cheeks and then falling from the heavens down over Sasuke. A powerful presence fills the area, and Itachi dries his cheeks with his hand before turning gracefully to face the Being.

A strong Lion stalks towards Itachi, the muscles contracting beneath the skin in rivelets and the mane rising in flames from the face. Itachi calmly watches the being, his relaxed face betraying not a single strand of emotion. The analytical eyes moved over the Lion, inspecting every fiber of the Being, before calmly meeting the Beast's firey eyes in interest from his respectful kneeling position.

"Your brother prayed for an angel." The Being spoke, His powerful voice resonating throughout the area consuming it.

"I heard." Itachi replied calmly, his smooth voice flowing like silk in the wind. In truth, Itachi had been watching his little brother carefully since his death. "I never intended him to mourn my death." _He was suppose to be happy... a proud hero._

"You played god with the heart of your brother, and now you reap the consequences you've sown." The Voice boomed throughout, the force almost crushing.

Itachi blinked once, slowly, purposefully, before he spoke his answer carefully, evenly. "Are you implying that you are sending me to my brother?"

The Lion nodded his firey head, the mane twisting its flames wildly around the powerful being. "You will be sent in the form of a human, and you _will_ uproot the rotten weeds you've allowed to choke your brother's heart." The Being paused, the scarlet eyes burning its flames deep into Itachi. "However, Sasuke cannot know you are Itachi, or your true purpose. If he finds out, you will be called home immediately."

Itachi's eyes turned thoughtful as he mulled over the words. "Then my return to Otouto is permanent."

The Lion confirmed the statement with a nod. "Your brother was never meant to be alone."

Itachi's features remained complacent, as a small smile threaded through his lips and barely registered on his face. He dipped his head in an elegant bow, his midnight tresses falling across his shoulder.

"It would be my pleasure, God."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto.

A/N: thank you everyone for the reviews! I wasn't sure whether or not to continue writing with this idea, or to just chunk the whole story in the garbage and write something else. I wasn't sure if it was a good story idea. But judging from the reviews you guys seem to like it, so I will continue on with it! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi leans cautiously over the shimmering stream, the musical sound of water tinkling through the serene forest. He takes in the appearance of his new body, shocked by how striking the similarities are to his old one. His slender fingers twirled the silky, midnight tresses around his fingers which fell in straight, glossy sheets down to the small of his back. Ebony eyes trail the smooth texture of the skin, noting how its tone is exactly the same of his old body.

The dark eyes blink a few times in surprise, full absorbing the vast extent of the similarities to his Uchiha body. The new body is an exact replica of his body from when he was fifteen, the only real difference being the longer length of his hair. Itachi narrows his sharp eyes and slides a single fine digit down the contour of his cheek. The skin revealed no outward signs of aging, and as such, the infamous lines from tiring years of missions were not etched into his cheeks.

"So God made me younger," Itachi mutters in a hushed voice, his calm expression staring intensely at the replica of his young face.

Itachi eyes the near clone suspiciously. _I wonder... _He blinks his majestic dark eyes slowly, concentrating his chakra expertly into his eyes.

"No sharingan." The smooth voice affirms, staring into the familiar dark eyes, ones that reminded him so greatly of his past eyes.

Chapter 2- Arrival

Itachi glides silently over the soft snow-covered grass, his movements slow and natural, yet carrying the silent stealth of a trained killer. The massive outer stone walls of Konoha loom high, casting their morning shadow over Itachi as he walks calmly towards the guarded gate. Kotetsu locks on to the stranger hesitantly, motioning towards the young man with his head, spiky black hair bobbing with the movement. Izumo glances towards the assigned direction in a bored manner, his right eye peering through ebony locks.

"Hey, you there. Stop where you are." Izumo commands with disinterest, his feet lazily kicked up on the post's desk top.

Kotetsu stands to attention, his keen eyes washing over Itachi, who is clad in a loose fitting long sleeved black robe tied securely around his waist with a knotted black belt. The sleeves fell bellshaped past his wrists, and the large collar rested loosely near the ends of his shoulders revealing a large expanse of milk white skin offset with a black cloth choker wrapped around his slender neck. Black combat pants peered beneath the long robe resting above sandals resembling those worn previously with his Akatsuki uniform.

Indifferent eyes met Kotetsu's, a placid expression holding the leaf ninja in place with no other power than its mere gaze. Kotetsu swallowed a nervous lump down his throat, leaning that much closer in to gain a better view of the stranger.

"Itachi?" Kotetsu questions, his voice strangled with fear. _Yes, I'll never forget that face... and those eyes, that look in those eyes... This is Itachi, I'm sure of it._

Izumo looks at Kotetsu like he's crazy. "What are you talking about? Itachi's dead. Besides, this kid's too young to be Itachi." Izumo returns to his bored state, standing up only to slink towards Itachi with limp limbs. "Tell me your name, place of origin, and purpose."

Itachi blinks slowly, deep in thought, his face remaining passive, before answering smoothly, "I am Nakira Tsumi and I hail from the Village Hidden in the Rain. I came here to escape from the country's civil war. My family was killed because of the war, and I don't want to join them just yet."

"Alright..." Izumo answers cautiously, looking the younger man over. "We don't get a lot of refugees here. I'll escort you to the Hokage and let her decide what to do with you." Izumo glances carelessly over his shoulder towards the still flustered Kotetsu. "Hey, keep watch will ya? I'll be back shortly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I slide carelessly into my dimly lit room, sleep starved eyes scanning the area for my bed. I trudge disheartened towards the bed, shaking off the cold from my skin, with thoughts of Itachi's death and my clan swimming through my foggy mind. Slipping beneath the warm covers, which quickly dampen from the ice clinging to my skin, I nuzzle deep into the plush greeting sleep with open arms... until the bed dips signaling me to another's presence.

Opening my eyes, I let out a deep tired moan, glaring at the massive shadow belonging to the one who dare disturb me. I blink a few times in confusion, before realization sets in followed by an oppressive fear that swallows my heart expanding throughout my chest pushing down on me with its consuming apprehension.

"You were out late." Kisame chuckles, leaning casually against his Samehada from his sitting position. "Itachi never kept me waiting like this."

"W-What are you doing here?" I stammer nervously, staring at him in wide eye shock.

Kisame chuckles again, flashing a razor sharp grin. "That's no way to speak to your partner. Itachi was always polite."

"Well I'm not fucking Itachi." I spit heatedly, glaring towards him in resentment for even mentioning my brother.

Kisame leans back in light surprise, before chuckling in delight and having amusement fill his shark like features. "Your jinchuuriki is to be collected last in order to maintain balance in the statue. Leader's orders. There are only a few jinchuuriki's left to collect, so the wait will not be long... Are you sure you want to remain in Konoha for the time remaining?"

I cast him a harsh glare tilting my chin upwards in confidence, despite the nervous sea swimming in my stomach. "I thought I explained this already. If Konoha believes I am on their side, then I can just walk the nine tailed brat right out the front door. The jinchuuriki won't suspect anything."

"Right." Kisame pauses, the smirk disappearing in slight disappointment. "It's a shame there won't even be a fight."

I bite my lip in nervous habit, and Kisame's eyes flutter down to watch intensely as small ivory teeth dig into cherry red lips. "You're an interesting shinobi." Kisame muses.

"How well did you know Itachi?" The question floods from my lips before I even consider it, knotting my stomach further beneath my confident exterior.

Kisame blinks in surprise, caught off guard by the question. His silver shark eyes sweep over my curious face, before he offers a lopsided smirk and answers thoughtfully, "Your brother was someone I could question all night and yet never receive a genuine answer. He was calm, intelligently spoken, polite, ruthless... and in all the years I've known him, I have never heard him raise his voice nor have I seen him break his composure."

Kisame's gaze became reminiscent as he paused, silence filling the gap between us. "Seven years... I believe we have been partners for seven years, and I know as much about Itachi as when we first met."

My expression morphs from curiosity to confusion. "But from the way you spoke, the two of you sounded close."

Kisame's smirk widens, and he counters with a snide remark. "Being close to someone does not me you know the person."

Kisame stands with an air of confidence, lifting the massive Samehada easily to rest on his shoulder, his tall stature towering over my smaller still reclined one. The shark like man speaks cruelly, a hint of delight in his voice from the implication, as he moves towards the open window.

"I was close enough to Itachi to see all the similarities between the two of you, and all the differences as well... If you hesitate in your mission,... I will kill you."

I grit my teeth forcefully, holding my face in a stone cold expression, glaring death rays at Kisame while he flashes me his classic razor sharp grin before disappearing out of my bedroom window. I release a breath I was unaware I had been holding, the dread breathing through me with the heavy sigh. Tension rings roughly around my throat, causing every breath to force its way into my starving lungs, while the burden brought with the terror courses into my tired mind.

Staring up towards the blank ceiling, I allow every worry to tax my exhausted body, pulling anxiety over me like a heavy blanket to crush my small frame. _I cannot betray Naruto like that, but... but what was I suppose to tell them? Their leader would not have let me leave if I had said no... I had to join them if just to escape. _I sighed, my breath feeling more weighted than before, as dismay constricted my chest further, like a snake coiling around its prey. _But now what? Should I tell the Hokage?... No. I betrayed the village once before, and I doubt she'd trust me enough to believe... fuck, what do I do?_

Nimble fingers thread through my spiky hair, stilling my spinning head. A knock echoes through my apartment. I groan in annoyance, sliding out of bed to answer the door, the cold wooden floor biting at my bare feet.

"Now what." I hiss, frustration growing with each barking knock.

I move quickly from my bedroom door through the miniscule living room to the apartment door, opening the light wooden door with a groaning creak to reveal Izumo smiling contently on the other side. I meet Izumo's one visible eye with disinterest, keeping the door only partially open while silently hurrying the ninja away.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the main gate?" I bark harshly, aggravation etched deep into my words.

Izumo brushes off my words, too relaxed from his enjoyable stroll to be bothered by much. "Yeah, it's nice to get away every once in a while... The Hokage wishes to see you." Izumo quickly waves good-bye, releasing himself from the message, before walking briskly away.

I allow the message to sink in, and glance back inside my apartment longingly towards my bedroom door. I growl deeply, fisting the front door knob roughly in my hand, before exitting my apartment slamming the door. _I'm not even a shinobi anymore, and yet I'm __**still**__ being bothered with messages!_ I storm angrily down the hallway towards the exit, a mass of violent chakra radiating in my wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to meet a refugee when delivering my report." Kakashi speaks courteously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tsunade leans back in her chair for better comfort, waiting patiently for Sasuke to arrive. "So... this village must be quite different from the Rain."

Itachi nods politely, his calm porcelain face matching his content demeanor. Tsunade glides her keen eyes over him suspiciously, her thoughts analyzing the unshakable youth for any crevice of deceit. _He looks so much like Itachi._

"Kakashi, have one of your hounds memorize his scent." Tsunade speaks assuredly, her eyes never wavering from the complacent dark haired youth. "... Common procedure for all refugees."

"Of course." Itachi speaks smoothly, while tediously tucking a stray strand of raven locks behind his ear.

Kakashi nods in understanding, creating quick skillful seals and stooping down low towards the ground. The man with wild silver hair flattens his hands on the cool floor, causing a puff of smoke to appear revealing a small, brown hound.

"Hey, what's happening, Kakashi?" Pakkun salutes before turning to Itachi. "Woa! Hey, what's Itachi doing here?"

"Err, eh." Kakashi rubs the back of his neck nervously, having already stood from his crouched position. "This is Tsumi, a refugee from the Rain."

"There is no need for deceit." Itachi chides in quietly, his voice clear and undisturbed by emotion. "You wish to ensure I am not this 'Itachi', correct?"

Tsunade and Kakashi exchange serious glances, before affirming Itachi's suspicions with a nod. Itachi kneels deftly, offering his lithe hand in confidence to Pakkun who sniffs it carefully before turning to Kakashi and shaking his chubby head.

"Nope, definitely not Itachi. I've never smelled his scent before." Pakkun speaks confidently.

"Well... that settles that." Tsunade frowns, a tinge of discontent in her voice.

Itachi rises elegantly, smirking inward at his proof while his exterior remains expressionless and settled. Kakashi smiles behind the blue mask, embarrassed by the show.

"So, what did you do in the Rain?" Kakashi asks, slightly curious.

Itachi pauses, allowing the silence to thicken the air, before his complacent voice slices through it. "I was a farmer."

"I heard the civil war ended in the Rain. A man by the name of Pein killed Hanzo the Great Salamander ending the war, correct?" Tsunade questions, her doubtful eyes resting on the calm Uchiha.

Itachi nods, leading to Kakashi to narrow his eyes in suspicion, his strong voice questioning the young man carefully. "Then it would seem appropriate for you to remain in the Rain."

Itachi's clever mind formulates a sly response, his face never wavering from its passive resolve, as he responds fluidly, "Though the main village is no longer war torn, there is still great strife in the smaller villages from the aftermath of the civil war as the local clans fight for power, like my village. One such clan destroyed what little remained of my family's farm, and I no longer have the means to revive it."

"If you have the ability to travel to Konoha, then why didn't you travel to Amegakure instead?" Tsunade speaks harshly, smirking inward at having caught the young man in his own trap.

Itachi counters quickly, already prepared for the question, his even tone remaining steady. "Amegakure only allows the best to enter for fear of becoming over run with refugees. I am a mere farmer... You see my dilemma?"

Silence fills the room while the two Leaf Shinobi ponder over the complacent raven haired boy's response, trying to find a flaw in the story. Itachi's crystal voice disturbs their thougths. "I had no money when I left. They stole everything of value and destroyed what else would have remained. Forest berries and miniscule fish only satisfy so far... I would like to eat, please."

Tsunade exchanges a serious glance with Kakashi, who can only offer an empty shrug. "He seems genuine." Kakashi offers with a smile.

Tsunade sighs in defeat. "It would appear so." She smirks, finally satisfied with the situation, when the door to the room sweeps open.

"Sasuke, you finally arrived." Tsunade speaks confidently, slightly impatient.

I enter swiftly crossing the room to Tsunade's desk, but never make it through before stopping dead in my tracks in shock, my ebony eyes resting shakily on Itachi. _What... no..._ I swallow a thick lump of anxiety down my throat, as a heavy air of tension shifts between Itachi and I.

Itachi's eyes widen slightly, before softening its gaze onto me. He crosses the room deftly, his slender for gliding elegantly across the floor cutting through the tension like a knife. My heart beats wildly in my ears, deafening out Tsunade's voice as she speaks to me, my breath sucking into my lungs in ragged breaths, before the young man stops in front of me. I stare in shock into this haunting, ghostly face of my brother, as he gazes back with his classic blank face.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sasuke." Itachi greets me calmly, a hint of reminiscence in his voice, as he rests his arms on my shoulders.

His scent of salt and rain engulfs me, souring my de ja vu, and I glare scornfully at the stranger. _No... this isn't my brother's scent._ I knock his hands off my shoulders harshly, ensuring the contact leaves bruises on his delicate skin. The imposter's gaze never wavers, nor shows any trace of pain or shock. I grit my teeth, the tightening of my jaw's tendons shooting pleasant pain through my fatigued head. _He looks exactly like my brother. _A wanting pain nips maliciously at my heart, gnawing away at the deep seeded guilt. _Why does he look like my brother...?_

I shot a venomous glare, threatening a blow with my balled tight fists at the replica of my brother. The hauntingly familiar ebony eyes stare back at me, spinning my pained denial around my wounded heart until all the accusations I have hid from pointed menacingly at me... _I killed him, and now he has sent this demon to punish me..._

I stared deep into the empty abyss of the apparition's eyes, before hissing a bitter deman.

"Who the hell are _you_?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! It took forever to write. lol.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to write... I had a weeks vacation from work and just ended up spending every minute with my husband. :)

A reviewer asked me a question, and I figured if one person asks it then there must be others wondering it too. Yes, Itachi's new body is fifteen years old. I did that cause Sasuke is fifteen years old (since this story is written post time skip) and I wanted them to be the same age... Also, I made Itachi's new body so much younger than what Itachi was when he died so the people of Konoha would believe the lie that he isn't Itachi (since they look exactly alike, the only real way they would believe the lie is if there was an apparent age difference).

Why did I make Itachi's new body a near exact replica of his old one? Well, I had the dilemma of coming up with a new body that was as hot as Itachi's old one, so I had to ask myself the question... who's hotter than Itachi? And the obvious answer to that is: No one!... So I made his new body look almost exactly like the old one. lol.

A much appreciative thank you for all the reviews and encouragement with the story. I love reading them, thank you so much. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter 3- First Day

"Who the hell are _you_?!" I hiss my bitter demand.

A hint of disappointment forms in the apparition's ebony eyes before his gaze is cast downward to the side. A pang of shame gnaws at my heart from such a look forming in the familiar eyes of my brother, and the longer I inspect the passive tranquil face of this stranger, the stronger my conviction becomes that he is in fact a demon.

"This is Nakira Tsumi, a refugee from the Rain Country." Tsunade answers sternly, her voice cutting through the growing silence between the two brothers. "He is the refugee that will be staying with you... I already have work lined up for both of you."

I point a menacing finger to Itachi, who only watches as a calm spectator from the sidelines, "_He _is not staying with me!"

"Would you rather stay in prison then?" Tsunade growls in annoyance.

I fall into discontented silence, my eyes sliding in enraged submission to the ground. My fists formed with white knuckles, gripping my fury like a lifeline. I could feel Tsunade's hot eyes on me, staring through thin slits, while the refugee wore a complacent, soft gaze, as if he wasn't the cause of this.

Kakashi laughs uneasy, rubbing the back of his silver hair. "Well, then, here's the instructions for your work, along with any information you may need about your service."

Kakashi eagerly passes the papers to me, which I reluctantly took, before hurriedly waving goodbye to me and slipping out the door. "I'll see you later then."

Tsunade frowns at Kakashi's retreating form. _Always in a hurry to get out when an arguement starts... _Her golden brown eyes return to me, the irritation setting in as her stern voice gave the next command. "If you don't have any questions, then your dismissed."

"Right." I growl, shooting the demon a ruthless glare, before storming out the door.

I stalk furiously down the long winding hall towards the exit, mentally cursing the Hokage for everything that she is. _How could she? Does she have any idea what she is doing to me!_ I fling the exit door open, a savage crash echoing through the hall way as it slams into the back wall from the force, and continue my seething on the open streets of Konoha. _How am I suppose to live with that __**demon**__ when he looks just like __**him**__!_

"Sasuke." A calm, silky voice tore me from my thoughts.

My feet stop dead in their tracks, the sudden hault nearly throwing me off balance, and I turn slowly, heart pounding in my ears muting the bustling streets of Konoha, until I face the dreaded apparition who wears the same placid face of my late brother. _His voice even sounds like Itachi's..._

"Are you alright?" That familiar voice, the one that use to soothe me to sleep every night while my head rested on its chest, now threatens to rip my racing heart out.

I swallow a thick lump of regret down my tight throat, which slides through the tension growing in my constricted chest. The proof of my sin now stands before me, dressed in the very likeness of my victim, watching me with the same eyes... the personification of my guilt. I squeeze my stinging eyes shut, and suck in a deep breath counting backwards from ten, as I slowly exhale it imagining the tension draining from my muscles...

_Ten, nine, eight,... as the tension slowly releases,... seven, six, five,... and everything melts away,... four, three, two,... leaving only peace,..._

_One..._

But when I open my eyes, the demon is still there, haunting me with that same perfect, passive face,... with flawless porcelain skin free from any flaws to mar it with lines of human emotion. _Just like my brother's face. _I blink once, before my eyes rest on the demon's pale cheeks. _No,... my brother had a single line which ran down his cheek on both sides..._

Without thought, my petite hand swept up towards Itachi's eye resting a single slender index finger beneath his dark gaze, and then I deftly traced across his smooth, identicly fair skin over the contour of the cheek where the line should be. Upon reaching the end, the tips of my fingers rested gingerly on his delicate jawline, while my mind wandered through the agonizing resemblance slowly piecing together the mistake... _I had no idea... I would actually miss him..._

"What are you thinking." The familiar hushed voice asked me, but it was more of a demand than a question.

My dark eyes fluttered upwards to meet his identical ones, eyeing me with curiosity from his composed, expressionless face. I blinked a few times in confusion, before my gaze wandered downward to my fingertips, still resting gently on his warm skin, and I quickly jerked my hand away, a fine blush tinting my pale cheeks.

A defensive, angry reply is barked back quickly, lined with nervousness. "None of your business, Tsumi!"

"Do I remind you of someone?" His voice is teasing, despite the complacent expression.

A lithe hand weaves pale fingers through dark tresses, and carefully tucks the raven locks behind his ear, while the calm ebony eyes watch me closely, his intense gaze sending a shiver of familiarity up my spine. My ivory teeth bite into cherry red lips harshly, and I send him an icy glare.

"Yeah... my brother..." I pause, gathering the strength to speak the next words with a cold heart as I met his calm eyes with my hard ones. "I killed him. I was so proud to have his corpse at my feet where he belongs." And as I speak the words, I am convincing myself of my feelings, assuring myself of how I should feel.

His dark eyes morph into a calculating observance, as his eyes appear to tear me assunder like a doll he knows all too well. I tear my gaze from his, the resemblance between his eyes and my brother's tormenting me. I snap the paper infront of me while clearing my throat of the tension, ignoring Itachi's analytical gaze, and begin reading where we have been assigned to work. I blink a few times, clearing my mind of the prayerful mistake, before groaning. _Why did Tsunade pick this place?... _

I glare coldly at Itachi. _So this is how the demon plans on punishing me..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Naruto, what can I get for you today?" Teuchi asks Naruto in a friendly voice, his chubby face smiling merrily.

"Hey, old man! I'll just have the usual!" Naruto smiles wide, while sitting down on a stool at the front counter of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"Oh, okay!" Ayame smiles wide, giggling from where she is scrubbing the dishes, before yelling to the back, "Barbecue pork ramen with two eggs!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I growl as I carry a large pot of water to the stove behind the bar. I set it down on the burner carefully, the hiss of residual water against hot iron filling the air.

Naruto's mouth hangs open in shock, and his small blue eyes become large cerulean spheres. "_You_ work at Ichiraku Ramen Bar..." His mouth morphs into a large smile and a hint of envy laces into his eyes. "Ah, man, that's awesome! I'm so jelous of you, getting to eat all the free ramen you want!"

"You would be..." I mutter in disgust.

"Free ramen? Who said anything about that?" Teuchi asks in confusion.

It is then that Naruto gleefully spoke his curse on me, causing me to muster forth every ounce of reserve to prevent myself from fleeing out of the front door. "Now we can see each other every day,"... and here comes the curse..., "And you can serve me ramen until I'm an old man! Won't that be awesome! Just us an ramen!"

_Work here... until I'm an old man...?_

The corner of my eyebrow twitches nervously while I glare at him with murderous eyes. I edge into Ayame's dishwashing post inconspiciously taking over her dish duty, and I unleashed my vicious rage on the unsuspecting dishes using my choice weapon- the soapy rag. Ayame smiles thankfully before leaving to help Teuchi prepare the meals.

Sakura slides onto the bar stool next to Naruto, tucking a few loose strands of pink locks behind her ear. "Sorry I'm late." She breathes in exhaustion. "Lady Tsunade kept me late showing me a new healing technique." Sakura pauses before her emerald eyes settle on me in surprise. "...Sasuke?"

"Hey, who's the young lady Naruto?" Teuchi queries in a playful voice.

"Sakura Haruno! We're on a date!" Naruto yells boiserously pumping his fists carelessly into the air.

Sakura harshly slams a fist on the top of his head glaring at the bubbly blonde scornfully. "We're not on a date, Naruto! I only agreed to this because you're treating me!"

Naruto rubs the top of his head tenderly, pouting with large blue eyes. "Jeesh, you don't have to hit so hard, Sakura." Naruto smirks confidently to Teuchi, before returning to his usual cheerful nature. "Get the lady whatever she wants!"

"One bowl of kitsune udon, please." Sakura says sweetly, before speaking in a flirty voice to Sasuke, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks, "You know, if you'd like, we can eat together after you get off."

"Perhaps you should train instead of flirting with me." I reply in disinterest ignoring the childish scuffle between the two, scrubbing a bowl roughly out of annoyance while Teuchi and Ayame busy themselves with preparing the food.

Sakura hangs her head dejectedly, a thin blush grazing her cheeks, while Naruto gapes at Sakura in hurt, "Sakura, on our date! You're so mean!"

"It's not a date!" Sakura shouts at Naruto irritated by his insinuation. She then adds in a kind, grateful tone. "Thank you for treating me to lunch, by the way."

Naruto smirks, nodding a 'you are welcome' to the pink haired girl, while Sakura continues to blush silently in annoyance over Naruto's behavior. Itachi enters the kitchen balancing a rack of clean dishes in his arms which he dried in the back, and begins quietly putting away the dishes which go behind the bar instead of in the back. I silently observe Itachi in keen interest, how he gingerly clasps just the bare edge of the delicate china, and lifts it tediously into the cabinet, the loose dark fabric hanging from his elegant small frame.

Sakura perks up from her place at the bar, resting her palms flat against the cool countertop before leaning close in over the counter, her mouth hanging open slightly in awe, "Who's that?"

"Hmm?" Teuchi queries, distracted from his avid concentration on making ramen and udon, the steam hissing from the boiling water.

"Oh, that cutie?" Ayame giggles, knowing exactly who Sakura is talking about. "That is Nakira Tsumi, father's other hired hand."

Naruto glares angrily towards Itachi, irritation etching his features. "He doesn't look all that great... Why exactly did you hire him anyways?"

"Ayame is leaving for culinary school. She is going to open her own restaurant, so she needs proper background training... These two are the new assistants. It's their first day."

"Wow, really? That's great Ayame! You're going to be an awesome chef!" Naruto cheers in assurance, while the two Ichiraku veterans smile gratefully to Naruto for his congratulations.

"Thanks Naruto." Ayame chides.

"So, where do you live, Nakira?" Sakura asks in a nervous, flirty voice, eyeing Itachi lustily. _I don't believe it! He's even cuter than Sasuke! I didn't think that was possible..._

Itachi ignores the pink haired girl, continuing to quietly put away the delicate china in solitude. I glare towards Sakura from my post, scrub yet even more harshly on the china, letting my aggression out in smooth scratches. "He lives with me." The words come out a bit more hostile than I intended.

"Really? I've never seen you here before." Sakura flutters her eyelashes in Itachi's direction, cupping her head in her hands while leaning on the bar in a coy manner, speaking as if it was Itachi who answered her question. _Ino pig will not get this one!_

Naruto groans, looking away from Sakura in resentment and resting his head stiffly in his hand shooting death lasers at the wall. I send Sakura another murderous glare, a tinge of jelousy eating away at my heart. _Why am I jelous? _I push the confusing question to the back of my mind when Sakura yet again seductively bats her lashes towards Itachi, who still has his back to her.

"He's already involved with someone." I lie, seething the comment through gritted teeth while I white knuckle the china in a death grip.

Sakura blinks a bit surprised, before frowning, and embarrassed blush consuming her cheeks. She shoots me a murderous glare. "You could've told me that earlier, Sasuke!"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I wave off her anger with my soapy hand in a dismissive matter.

Naruto snickers from beside Sakura, satisfaction in his voice, causing Sakura to fall silent with an even darker red humiliated face. Itachi glances curiously to me from over the soft dip in his shoulder, midnight tresses gliding across the milk white expanse of his neck. His calm, placid expression silently takes me in, the intensity of his inquisitive eyes locking with mine earning a blush from my cheeks, and I quickly cast my interest away from him to the side, desperately swooping my head low trying to hide my face. I fake a sudden intense interest in the dishes I had been scrubbing, now completely fascinated by how the bubbles slide off their smooth surface. The embarrassment from my lie heats my skin further, and the confusion from my actions spin my head into a whirlwind. _Why did I even bother lying? What do I care if they date each other?_

"Hey, Sasuke, you feeling all right? You're face is all red." Naruto's voice is full of concern, and his blue eyes look me over in a serious manner.

"I'm fine! The kitchen's just hot, that's all." I snap defensively, my face growing redder in embarrassment.

Warm breath tickles the back of my neck, sending a pleasurable chill down my spine. My body freezes, the muscles in my stomach tensing to a dull ache, and a lithe hand snakes in from behind me, the dark bell sleeve of the robe hanging freely from the nimble limb. The slender fingers cautiously grasp the clean fragile china and lift it into the air. My pulse threads wildly throughout my body from a nervousness which suddenly grips my being, and the delicate hairs on my neck dance freely in the teasing breath until I feel his presence separate from mine. Itachi's quiet footsteps pad into the back room, preparing to dry the clean dishes.

It is then that I let out a shallow breath I had not realized I had been holding. I feel both Sakura and Naruto regarding me with a strange look. "Sasuke, are you sure you are alright? You look a little ill." Sakura asks, concern in her voice as well.

"I'm fine... just the hot kitchen." I answer breathlessly, irritated at their concern.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ I return my focus to the china plates that are still dirty, taking out all my frustration and recent confusion on them. _And I am suppose to sleep in the same house with Nakira?... Great..._ I let out an irritated sigh. _This should make for one interesting night..._

I glance into the shadowed backroom unable to see any form through the poorly lit hallway, desiring nothing more than to see the elegant form again, and yet wishing for nothing more than the phantom of my brother to disappear along with these confusing feelings... these torturous emotions punishing me for my sinful revenge with the haunting silhouette of my deceased brother...

And I waited for the demon to call check mate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'm happy with that chapter. I hope I kept Sakura and Naruto in character... If Sakura came off a bit mean, I didn't mean for her to. Please let me know what you think and review. :)

Until next time, ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto.

A/N: I suppose I should add a second genre to the story of angst... Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Thank you for all the reviews, it is much appreciated. Tons of love to you guys for it!

Sorry about the chapters being so short. I have arthritis in my hands, so it is really hard for me to type the stories as it is, cause my hands hurt really bad and swell up from it. My chapters are longer if I'm having "good" days, but right now my arthritis has been flaring up really bad so... sorry the chapters are short cause of it.

To Cyber: I didn't know it was Sasuke's birthday... or I would have done a birthday chapter instead. lol. Oh well, happy birhday to Sasuke! I'm lucky to remember my own relatives birhdays, I have a bad memory. knocks on head So pathetic, I am. :)

To Kaline: Wow, those are really good ideas. You should go write a fanfic with them! It'd make for a good story. I'm playing Itachi as quiet and thoughtful, so that's why he doesn't talk that much.

Again, thanks for the reviews, and enjoy the chapter!... Cause damn, this one took forever to write.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter 4- Rapture

I slide into my apartment from the cool winter night air. I shudder lightly, loose flakes of white snow fluttering from my heavy black wool coat, which I shake out of eagerly. The coat is discarded clumsily beside the door alongside my sandles, and I stalk across the cold carpet of the living room rubbing the soft sleeves of my white yukata to chase away the cold.

Since leaving the Sound, I had traded the purple rope I once wore around my waist for a more modest black sash to keep my yukata tied with... but I now wonder if I should trade the thin summer garment in for something warmer.

"Cold, Sasuke?" A smooth voice asks from beside me.

I cast an intended glance to Itachi, only to have my eyes become entrapped by the beautiful spectacle before me. Loose snow lightly dusts the silky midnight hair which hangs like a curtain around his small, elegant frame. Slender fingers gently tuck the dark tresses behind his ears, revealing a snow white cheek littered with fine white dust, and ebony eyes contemplating my demeanor behind a calm exterior.

Itachi swiftly lifted the throw blanket on the couch, and expertly encircled my shoulders with it in a single snap of his wrist. His pale hands grip the blanket shut in the front, encasing me in a circle of soft warmth. My cheeks heat up beneath the cold skin, and I am certain my face is flushed madly from his actions. Quietly, I attempt to still my body in the partial embrace, my usual confidence stilled beneath a growing nervousness.

"I asked if you were cold." Calm, dark eyes lock with mine.

A soft gasp escapes from my swollen red, frost bitten lips. The silver moon has chosen to shine its light through the window, sending a thousand glittering stars through the dusted snow in Itachi's velvet black hair. A single, rogue tress slides across his milk white face, sparkling alongside the calm depth of his eyes, reflecting its celestial light into them.

Itachi's blank expression regards me silently, with no spoken emotion to reveal his intent, but his dark, shimmering eyes hold me in a tender gaze as he continues to hold the warmth around my trembling frame, while I stare in awe at the spectacle before me. And all I can think is...

_He is just like Itachi..._

And for a moment I have my dear brother back, and we are just as we should be... no hatred, or revenge, just the two of us... together.

...It is so real, this is surreal...

If I could just take this beauty, and stretch it out across eternity... If I could just feel him, and make him real...

My rational mind escapes me, as I lean forward lost in a trance from the intense depth of his ebony eyes, and my lids flutter closed while I press my swollen, red lips against his soft ones. Shaking the blanket from my small frame, I nestle into the warmth of Itachi's body, which is stiffening against my affections in shock. My slender arms snake up his body, gripping the back of his head eagerly and tugging it towards my face, and lose myself in the rapture that has claimed my body from the simple touching of our lips, and the knowledge of all that is divine encases my body.

I gently, pleadingly slide my lips over his stationary ones, enjoying the warmth emanating from his mouth and the electric jolts of pleasure shooting through my chest with every movement, asking him quietly to kiss back. Strong hands grip my head firmly, his thumbs against my cheek, and push me back. With my eyes still closed, from the dark depths of my reverie, I whisper a hushed name from my lips, mixed with the sighs of my ecstasy.

"Itachi..."

But my eyes opened, shattering my blissful dream with the shocked expression of the refugee, who is staring wide eyed and open mouthed at my flushed, lusty face. My eyes blink a few times, attempting to vanish the illusion before me, and I watch in silent horror as my rapture falls apart before my eyes, stealing Itachi through my fingers.

Itachi's face quickly morphs from a shocked state back into its usual calm demeanor, as all the human follies of emotion quickly leave his expression leaving it placid. His ebony eyes watch me silently laced with confusion and questions, while his lips swollen from abuse hang slightly open with unspoken words... ones that can never be uttered.

My face flushes with a shameful blush, and my wide eyes simply just watch him for a moment. A mixture of emotions flow through my body: shame, confusion, agony, guilt, and my head spins from the rush while my body is racked with shivers of terror.

"I-I... I just..." I stutter, at a loss for words from the confusion and pleasure ravashing my body. My eyes cast downward to the floor.

A soft warmth wraps its way around my shoulder, and it occurs to me that the blanket has been returned to my body. "You're just still cold?" Itachi speaks in a hushed, reserved voice, noticing the goose bumps that have formed once again across my pale skin.

My body calms the trembles upon the realization there is no impending anger from Itachi. I bite my lip nervously, and allow my eyes to wander upward to his graceful form. The moon's silver light has since cast him into a silhouette through the window, and my eyes trail the slender pale expanse of his neck upwards to the soft curve of his jawline decorated in butterfly kisses from his dark locks, lined in a silver halo of the moon. A pang of turmoil rips through my heart, while Itachi watches me passively from his unwavering stature...

_He looks just like an angel, with a silver halo from the moon..._

I grip my fists furiously, feeling small rivelets of blood leak around my nails from the tight grip.

_But he is not an angel... He's a demon here to torment me for all eternity, with my brother's image... _The back of my mind sarcastically chides in Naruto's curse as well. _While you work at Ichiraku Ramen til the end of time._

"Stop acting like my brother!" I shout suddenly in fury, shattering the thick silence that had grown in the drafty room.

Itachi blinks in light surprise, his placid exterior still unshaken. "I cannot help my personality." He replies calmly. "Can you control yours?"

"You're doing this on purpose!!" I shout enraged, pointing a menacing finger of my accusations at him. "You look like him, talk like him,... you, you even _touch me _like him! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!"

I scream the last part, the force leaving my throat raw, and I quietly gasp for air watching for my words effect eagerly wanting to make him feel how I feel. As I rasp in my greedy breaths, I watch the passive silhouette of my brother, only to see the denial of my vengeance, since his expression remained unchanged still holding true to his calm exterior.

Heatedly, I strip my body of the warm blanket and throw it across the room angrily towards the quiet boy. Turning swiftly on my heels, I storm across the living room, hurt brimming my body threatening to spill over, and cross the threshold into my bedroom, slamming the door shut to show my rage.

Leaning against the cool wood of the door, I gasp for breath, heart racing from the adrenaline. My ripped heart emanated pain throughout my body, a hurt equaled only by the death of my clan. Body trembling, I run a sweaty palm across my brow, wiping it clean of the cold sweat induced by hostility.

I have always loved Itachi, but like this...? As a child, I loved him as an idol, something untouchable. I placed him on a high pedastool above all other and adored him... and I hated him as well, for always being the one loved first by father. And then he slaughtered the clan, and I hated him for betraying my love. I lived my life for him, for the sole purpose of killing him, and now he's dead...

And... what now that the revenge has been met and the hatred washed clean with blood... Do I love him now as... more than a brother in death...? Now that I can no longer touch him, do I desire a more _forbidden _form of his love? The ultimate expression of his love? But no matter what form of love I desire, the outcome is still the same...

_Even as an apparition, it is unrequitted... _

I choke back sobs, pressing my body harder against the icy door for some form of stability.

_Even as an illusion... Itachi still doesn't love me back..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing heavily, Itachi relaxed on the couch, allowing the plush cushions to mold with the contour of his body, while he mentally analyzed the situation at hand. His expression remained blank, unchanging, as if there were no thoughts streaming through his mind, and his pale skin shone in the silver light of the moon, contrasting sharply with the long dark tresses that splayed loosely behind his lithe frame.

_My Otouto just kissed me?... _His mind queries, while it avidly replayed the situation for him. _Yes... he was staring at me in awe, and then he closed his eyes and... _Absent mindedly, Itachi rubs his lips together as if tasting his brother for a second time. It is then that his mind registers a new thought. _Would this be incest?... _He opens his tranquil, dark eyes to inspect the milk white skin of his new body, the dark bell sleeve of the robe falling back to reveal more skin, with new different blood flowing through the veins. _This body is not Uchiha... but my spirit is... would I still qualify as his brother...? Would God punish me for this?_

A new thought enters his mind, one that encapsulates the full realization of the event.

"Otouto loves me..." He whispers in a soft, hushed voice. "But... do I love him back?"

His dark, inquisitive eyes settle on a liquid which still floats atop his milky skin in a single drop, reflecting the pale light from the window causing it to shimmer eerily. _Otouto was crying when he kissed me... _Itachi squeezes his eyes shut in agony, his eyelids shielding his suffering from the world beneath a calm exterior.

_Otouto was crying because of me..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Itachi, you're so warm." My seven year old body gasps as it cuddles lovingly against the larger stature of my aniki in his soft, plush bed._

_Itachi murmurs a quiet, "Mmmnm," before shifting to allow my squirming body better access to his, and he raises his graceful limb only to hang it languidly over my small frame. I giggle contently, nuzzling my head into the soft nook of aniki's armpit._

_"Be still, Otouto." Itachi whispers calmly._

_And a heavenly peace enters me, as I lie hear encircled with the intoxicating scent of Itachi, our feet entangled in the blanket, listening to our hearts beat as one. A smile creeps over my tranquil features, and I steal a glance at Itachi's calm porcelain face, appearing as though it was etched by a master sculpture, flawless... save for the lines marring the smooth contour of his cheeks._

_It was then that I decided I adore those lines... for it was something solely possessed by Itachi._

_I close my eyes, shifting my arm upward, and gingerly rest my finger on his face. Slowly, tediously, I trace the line across the soft curve of his cheek, memorizing every turn the line made. My smile widens from the bliss of knowing just that much more of Itachi, and butterflies flutter throughout my body._

_A sticky, warm substance oozes beneath my body, sliding into the dip created by my weight on the bed. A sharp, metallic stench fills the air. In confusion, my eyes flutter open, staring downward on the bed. My mouth drops open, pulse threading throughout my body pounding madly in my ears, and I stare in puzzled shock at the large amount of red liquid slowly spreading around my body, filling the dip in the bed to a puddle... and the blood is still warm. I can feel its living warmth around me._

_My throat tightens in horror, terror gripping my chest constricting the breath from me, causing breaths to enter me in shaky forced rasps. Tears sting my eyes, while a realization slowly settles into my conscience... Only a single heart beat fills the room..._

_Itachi's heart is not beating..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My body shoots up with a jolt, a cold sweat covering my body in a slick sheen. Shakily, I shove the sticky sheets from my body and dangle my feet from the mattress, lost in thought. The air of the apartment feels thick, coming to and fro from my lungs in forced breaths.

I pad across the dimly lit room quietly, the cold floor of the room contrasting sharply with the hot temperature of my body, and slip through the door of my room into the living room. _Water... need water..._ My sleep fogged mind conjures idley to itself... But my feet stop abruptely in their tracks, while my still waking mind tries desperately to register the agonizing sight before me.

On the couch, sleeps the ghost of my brother, a haunting accusation of my past misdeeds. I squeeze my eyes shut, a single tear leaking out the corner of my eye stinging the sleepless globe. _No, he's not my brother, that's just Tsumi..._ I remind my sleepy, confused mind.

Shaking the dream from my head, I open my eyes slowly, only this time to see an image of Itachi lying on the couch, midnight tresses splayed alongside his head, mouth hanging open in a silent scream... and crimson liquid oozing from his body, lining the contours of his face and caked along the expanse of his pale skin. His hollow eyes stare up at me, blank, void of life, accusing me of my sin, while the blood slowly drips from the couch to the floor pooling the blood with every tick of the clock, slowly, erasing his life...

drip...

drop...

splat...

I blink my sleepless eyes hard, and the image erases with the blink, replacing it with the complacent restful form of Tsumi, one who is very much alive and uninjured. An overwhelming guilt engulfs my heart tightening my throat, threatening to spill out in the form of tears. I grip my head hard, running my sweaty hand through my hair, fingers sticking to the hairs of my head tugging it painfully.

_I have got to get out of here..._

Quickly, I spin around, hurriedly fumbling for the knob with my slick hands, and then I glide through the door shutting it tight, eager to leave behind the living phantom of my brother... and the guilt weighing on my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi speed walks down the snowy streets of Konoha, the morning sun shimmering in his silky black hair, gripping the dark wool coat of his brother in his hands. His sandals crunch through the fresh snow echoing his steps through the dirt road. His dark eyes glance quickly from shop to shop, inspecting the occupents for the desired person, then hurriedly dismissing it. Beneath the untroubled, complacent exterior of the expressionless face, swam an ocean of worry.

_Otouto never wakes up before me... and after last night... _

"Hey, it's you! Nakira!" A cheery voice greets him, using the familiarity of his first name.

Itachi pauses in his tracks, edging a slight step back for his only sign of surprise, before searching the still rather quiet morning streets of Konoha which has yet to fully awaken. A tuft of pink hair flashes into his line of vision, before a coy, flushed girl appears before him, one arm hidden behind her back and the other hand wiggling its fingers to him in a flirty wave.

Ebony eyes meet emerald ones with disregard, before sliding to an uninspected shop in a dismissive manner. Sakura frowns in annoyance, before replacing it with another flirty smile.

"So what are you doing up so early? Ichiraku does not open for another hour." Sakura asks curiously, poking him with her words for a conversation.

"Walking." Itachi offers in disinterest, while his eyes quickly move onto the next shop for inspection.

"How about we walk together." Sakura whispers seductively.

"Mmnm." Itachi hums smoothly, not even paying attention to her words, as his eyes dismiss yet another shop in search of his little brother.

Sakura blushes wildly, staring upwards to Itachi with stary eyes. _Did he just say yes to me? _Her heart picks up speed, and her body shudders with the new found confidence. _This is it! Go for it! _Inner Sakura screams pumping her fists.

The pink haired girl takes in a deep breath, boosting the new confidence with a mental pep talk, before sliding her lusty emerald eyes shut and leaning in towards Itachi. The sudden movement drew Itachi's attention, causing his emotionless face to cast curious eyes towards the girl. The inquisitive gaze was quickly replaced with widening surprise when soft, feminine lips pressed against his smooth velvety ones, invading them with her warmth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Perhaps I should just talk to him... and explain..." I mutter to myself, sorrow mixed with annoyance over the confusing situation. _Explain what? That the name I muttered was my brother's? Oh, that will go over smoothly! _I mentally berate myself.

I round the corner and come to a sudden stop, a gasp of surprise escaping my lips at the scene before me. Sakura is tenderly pressed into Itachi's body, her small frame eagerly molding with his and the backside of her pink hair eclipsing his face from view, while Itachi's strong hands are gripping her delicate shoulder with his slender fingers.

Swiftly, I spin around the corner pressing my back against the icy brick wall, hiding myself from view. My quick breaths come out in a visible white puff while I try desperately to process the sight... and the more I process it, the tighter my chest becomes... the harder the pull on the heart as it is painstakingly tugged through the chest wall.

Hot tears sting the corners of my eyes and leak down the contour of my cheek, freezing on the tender skin permanently revealing my vulnerability. I bite my lip painfully, trying to distract myself from the agony screaming from my cheek.

_Tsumi... and Sakura...?_

A sob escapes my throat, which I quickly choke back.

_Is that why he didn't kiss back?_

My mind attacks itself once again, chewing my sanity in a vicious lunge.

_You don't even love Tsumi... you only want him cause he reminds you of Itachi!_

And the back of my mind laughs back sarcastically, jarring my heart with the bitter agony.

_The name Tsumi fits him well... he __**is **__my defilement and impurity... just like the weasel was the bad omen of my downfall..._

I close my eyes, and round the corner a second time, taking in a deep breath as I prepare myself to open them. Even if it kills me, I must face this... even if he completes the ripping out of my heart. I no longer care if it is because he is like Itachi. I **need **this, I need to feel this, even if I am only able to fake it with this torturous demon...

_I need to feel Itachi's love..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter! Please let me know what you think and review! I can't wait to hear it!

Reviews Love

:)

Definitions and Explanations:

Tsumi- In the Shinto religion of Japan, it means a state of impurity or defilement resulting for the act of certain criminal or unnatural acts, like contact with a corpse or incest. Tsumi is thought to hinder proper growth, but it can be washed clean with a ritual purification act... which happens to involve salt and water. But it is man's duty to recognize the state of impurity and act on it.

Itachi- the name means weasel, which were bad omens in Japan

Rapture- When people hear this word, the first definition that comes to mind is the one held by the Christian religion... the rapture of the righteous in Jesus's second coming. Well, that is not how I use it in the story, and the word has other definitions.

Rapture can also mean a) a manifistation of ecstasy or passion; and b) an experience in which the spirit gains knowledge of divine things.

And that is how I use the word rapture. When it is first used, I mean Sasuke is experiencing extreme ecstasy and passion from kissing Itachi, which is quickly followed by the phrase "and the knowledge of all that is divine encases my body" ... So I use it at first to also describe Sasuke gaining divine knowledge on how good it feels to kiss Itachi through the experience of kissing Itachi's phantom.

The second time I use it, I say "I watch in silent horror as my rapture falls apart before my eyes, stealing Itachi through my fingers"... I am also using rapture to refer to divine knowledge here, so I am describing Sasuke losing that knowledge due to the fact that he remembers (or at least thinks) the person he is kissing isn't Itachi, and the whole experience was just an illusion.

I just thought those few things deserved an explanation. Until next time... :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto.

READ ME!!: The bold print italics that appear towards the end of the chapter are Itachi's thoughts and are written in Itachi's POV because of that. So please do not be confused since this entire chapter is written in Sasuke's POV, just remember the bold Italics are from Itachi's POV/ inner thoughts.

A/N: A much gratious thank you to all the reviewers. I love reading them so much! No, Itachi was not aware of his lustful desire towards his brother in the beginning. The love Itachi felt for Sasuke in the beginning of the story was nothing more than tender brotherly feelings of love, but now he is becoming aware that he loves his brother as something more.

A lot of you guys will probably hate this chapter... I hope you don't, but I know some will just like some hated my story 'Paper Heart' solely cause Sasuke ended up with Sakura in the end (which wasn't even the focal point of the story). Anyways, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5- Falling Angel

I suck in deep, shaky breaths, mentally forcing my body to remain calm and composed. I hold my head up proudly and square my shoulders, imagining the ideal picture of a true Uchiha, but inside my muslce crawls beneath the skin in idle disgust... _Tsumi and Sakura..._

My feet feel as if they are lead, and I strain my muscles into fatigue to carry them across the quiet solitude of Konoha's morning streets. Itachi is gripping Sakura's shoulders roughly, his fingers digging into her soft sleeves, holding her at a comfortable distance from his face. The closer I approach, the more violent the glint in his dark eyes appears, and the more shudders I can see consuming Sakura's body as Itachi's lips slowly form silent words...

_What is he saying to her...? Is he whispering words only lovers say...?_

Jelousy nips away at my heart while my eyes glue to his lips, trying desperately to read their words... but my efforts are futile. And his skin _still_ has contact with her body... the thought of him holding her shoulders driving the stake of envy deeper into my heart.

"Tsumi." The intended casual greeting comes out much harsher than expected.

Itachi's lips, swollen into a supple cherry color, stops mid sentence, and his ebony eyes flutter up to meet mine, lightly widening in surprise from the shelter of his calm composed face, only to fall into relief. Itachi releases the death grip on Sakura's shoulders and slides nimbly past her approaching me at a rapid pace. My feet stop abruptly, shocked by the sheer speed Itachi appeared before me with.

My dark eyes blink momentarily, attempting to read the refugees expressionless face to no avail, before casting a jelous gaze to Sakura whose trembling body still only shows me her back. _Was his kiss really that good... that she is still shaking from it?_ A red tongue darts from my mouth wetting dry lips in reverie.

"I see you got to know Tsumi better." The bitter words flow from my mouth, causing Sakura to jump. "So how is he?"

Sakura does not answer me... She does not even wave high or blow me a butterfly kiss from a flirty wink... Her body erupts into a desperate run, pink hair billowing in the wind, up the empty street of Konoha, leaving glistening tears in her wake that float down to the parched dirt street wetting it. I watch her for a moment, until she rounds a corner out of sight, before looking questioningly to Tsumi.

My eyes quickly narrow into suspicion. "What did you say to her?"

"We're returning to the apartment." Itachi speaks coolly, his solemn expression never wavering, while he motions to my pajamas. "You need to change."

Anger bubbles beneath the surface, and my hands lock into fists refusing to let go of this jelous rage. "So _this_ isn't good enough for you?"

Itachi pauses, inspecting me with inquisitive eyes. "Is that what this is about?"

"SO IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!!" I shout, livid at how casually his question was spoken, as if our kiss was an every day event. Passerbyers pause to momentarily gawk before continuing with their daily routine.

The corners of Itachi's mouth twist upwards into a light amused smirk which seemingly contrasted sharply with the placid contours of his porcelain skin. His ebony eyes regard me as a child, holding me in a type of delight that seemed unnatural for the current situation.

"Calm yourself, Sasuke." His smooth voice hums in the breeze, soothing my frayed nerves in a manner only Itachi's voice could. _Otouto has not changed a bit... he is just how I remember him._

I exhale a shaky breath, my body trembling lightly from the adrenaline. Dark hurt eyes meet Itachi's joyous ones. "Why her? Why not me?" My voice shook from the anguish, threatening sobs.

The delight inside the ebony eyes faded to a dull flicker, mixed with the darkening anguish. "I do not like her Sasuke. Why do you think she was crying?"

A strange relief washes through my body, and the anger quickly dies inside of me extinguished from those simple words. My shaky hands move quickly to Itachi's chest, resting tenderly on his dark robe. Lustful eyes wander haphazardly to the soft nape of Itachi's neck bound by a black choker, only to drink the sin of the milk white flesh, now guided by the teasing dark tresses that slide amorously across the smooth skin.

Biting my lip, I shift uncomfortably in my position before him, squirming beneath his dark eyes. My hardened member grazes against the rough fabric of my pajamas causing a whimper to escape my lips. Velvet hands encase mine, and my eyes slide down the black robes to view Itachi's hands tenderly holding mine.

"Why not me?" I whisper nervously, my mind already conjecturing his possible responses.

_Because you're a disgusting faggot._

'No Itachi would never say that,' I mentally defend my brother.

_This isn't Itachi, you incestuous freak._ The back of my mind jabs in sarcastically.

My heart clenches painfully waiting in bated breath, while the intense pressure seemingly tears away the inside of my lungs.

"Homosexuality is an abomination." A hushed voice softly kills my heart.

Itachi avoids my eyes, gazing distantly past me with torment lacing the depth of his ebony globes, while his face remains as passive as ever, like he did not just utter a death sentence unto me. I bite my lip, sinking the ivory in deep enjoying the human suffering it leaks into my mouth, the metallic taste assuring me _I am still alive_. Ripping my hands from his chest, taking pleasure the the contact of the flesh I have been denied, I venomously spit my hatred to him, before fleeing back to the security of my apartment.

"Hatred stirs up dissension, but _love covers all wrongs._" (A/N: Proverbs 10:12)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day slowly creaked by, morphing the purity of infantile thoughts into the wretched knowledge of old. The quiet riff between us grew into a violent dam, threatening to break free at any moment, while we worked alongside one another in an uncomfortable silence. The discord grew thicker when Sakura and Naruto made their appearance... Sakura shifting nervously while avoiding Itachi altogether with fear tinting her eyes, and Naruto chirping merrily in complete and total oblivion...

And upon entering the drafty living room in my apartment, I eagerly shed the weight of the day, abandoning my thick, snow dusted wool coat in the corner by the door beside my sandals. I pad partially across the room, enjoying the light weight of my summer yukata despite the harsh cold biting away at my fragile skin... until familiar, quiet steps behind me drag my mind back down to reality, burying my shoulders in a new, invisible burden.

"Sasuke-" The calm, regretful voice begins, only to have me interrupt it in a cruel tone.

"I'm taking a nap."

The cold, slam of my door suppresses all words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Happy Birthday Otouto." The silky voice of my aniki speaks to me. "Sweet Sixteen..."_

_My heart leaps joyously inside my chest, and I watch impatiently while Itachi crosses the room carrying a bottle of wine... only this isn't the Itachi from my youth. This is how Itachi was before he died, and the familiar Akatsuki robe hangs loosely from his small frame._

_Itachi kneels onto the bed which I am lying in, his added weight dipping the mattress, and crawls slowly over my body until his muscular legs are straddling me. Carefully, he uncorks the bottle, a loud pop echoing through the quiet room._

_"We don't have any glasses." I speak nervously, my eyes raking over my older brother hungrily._

_Without speaking, Itachi glides slender fingers down my shirt hooking the hem, and then sliding the shirt upwards over my head in one skillful movement revealing the pale flesh hidden beneath it. The wine bottle spills cold red liquid over my torso, causing the hairs to goose, before being abandoned on the night stand._

_My breathing becomes shallow, as I watch in anticipation as Itachi dangles his lips above my skin allowing his hot breath to wash over me, eliciting a pleasant shiver from my body, before sliding a wet tongue across my toned abdomen lapping the red elixir greedily from my body. I gasp in pleasure, closing my eyes to block out all distractions, and focus on the wet muscle gliding over my skin up the dip in my center before making a detour to my nubs. His lips encase the nipple, sucking roughly on it, before grazing ivory teeth across its tip._

_My eyes open, to reveal an erotic image of Itachi with wine dribbling across his pale chin contrasting it in red and white. His delicate fingers lace through stray bangs which litter across his face like an ebony curtain, before tucking them carefully behind his ear._

_Leaning forward, I catch the red liquid on his chin with my tongue, tracing it upwards to his lips and capturing them in a heated kiss. Forcefully, Itachi bruises my lips pushing me harshly into the plush bed. Strong hands push my pants downward, and then grip my hips hard, thrusting his pelvis amorously into mine. A deep moan escapes my lips, the mere sexual movement of him against me sending a delightful chill up my spine, and Itachi takes advantage of the momentary opening invading my mouth with his tongue, lapping up the sinful taste of my mouth._

_Eagerly, I tug on the heavy Akatsuki cloak, and am granted access when his graceful body slides out of it, revealing his nude form beneath it. I pull back from the kiss, ravashing his body with my lustfilled eyes. Slipping the tie from his hair, I watch in awe as the dark tresses spill forth in a black waterfall, sliding across his milk white skin tantalizingly. I could not help but glide my fingers across the smooth expanse of his body._

_A lithe hand slides along the curve of my back, before resting in the small dip and gently lifting my buttocks. Itachi's hardened member pries at my entrance, causing my breath to hitch, before taking hold of my hip and slamming into me hard. I moan out his name, enjoying the sensation of him filling me, and wrap my thin legs around his slender waist, pulling his pelvis closer to mine._

_I tilt my head back, breathing soft moans, while we rock our hips in unison, and tender kisses trail up my soft neck until his lips rest on the shell of my ear._

_"Mine." He calmly breathes into my ear, and then the soft pants of my aniki fill my thoughts while he grips my body possessively._

_I lose myself in his intoxicating scent, an electrifying bliss coarsing throughout my body. His calm face now dangles above mine, and I stare in euphoria at the undisturbed contours of his complacent face, his cherry red lips opened in hushed pants, and his eyes oceans of dark lust. Small ebony locks escape from his ear spilling across his porcelain face with each forceful thrust inside my virgin opening._

_My head tosses back when he finds my spot, sending a waterfall of ecstasy through my body. His name escapes my lips again, and I arch into his hard elegant body. Itachi's lithe body molds into mine, while he deftly maneuvers me into a more convenient position, and hits the spot again. A sultry moan escapes me, and my nails rake down the delicate skin of his slender, sweat slickened back._

_"I-Itachi... please..." I beg needily, feeling an unbearable pressure develop in my groin threatening to burst from my body, and it is then a white heat envelopes me ripping through my being in a relentless ecstasy, elevating me to a new platform of nirvana which was only surpassed when I felt the heat of my aniki fill me on the inside with his seed._

_I threw my head to the side, releasing a tortured scream while my seed spilled between my bodies, mixed with a slightly heavier pant from Itachi, before our bodies stilled, sealed together in a thick sheen of sweat between us. I breathe in deep, enjoying the mixture of our scents together and the weight of Itachi's body atop mine still inside of me... before my eyes lock onto an even more desirable sight... our hands interwoven together on the bed..._

_Like lovers..._

Groggily, I awaken from my sleep, the sensation of softness pressed against my body.

"Itachi?" I breathe, still lost between the two worlds, and I clutch the soft material into tiny fists.

The white blur slowly slides into focus revealing a pillow, which I have managed to maneuver between my legs. I frown in disappointment, before shifting into a sitting position, the boxers which I had stripped down to earlier clinging to my groin by a sticky, glue-like substance. My cheeks heat furiosly, while I slide the moist sheets from my frame, my hair sticking to my face in a sweaty mat... and my skin smells of salt.

"I need a bath." I mutter, kicking the heavy sheets off and padding across the room in a haze.

Pushing the bathroom door open which is conjoined to my room, I step into the steam filled area, and stop in surprise allowing the white steam to shift out of the room. _Why is there steam already in my bathroom? _My mind wonders in a fog of curious confusion.

My mouth slides open in shock and my eyes glaze over in desire. Tediously, my darkened eyes roam over the smooth pale skin covered in a sheen of water. Trails of droplets slide down the contours of muscles in a spiderweb pattern, while whisps of steam hide the complete form of art from my view.

Itachi bends over, patting his smooth legs dry, his slender back arching gracefully and dark tresses hugging the soft dip of his neck before splaying over his back elegantly. His dark eyes flutter up to my flustered state, and he straightens his body deftly, delicate fingers dangling the towel beside him while inquisitive eyes hold me in place from his calm, steady face. _What is wrong with Otouto?... It's not like we've never been in a bath together._

I gasp for breath desperately, racking his erotic well toned body with my eyes, and a familiar pressure begins to burn in my groin causing my body to heat exponentially. I tremble from the pleasure brought on by the mere sight of this visual aphrodesiac.

_**Tell me, Otouto, what kind of angel did you wish for?...**_

_**Was it a savior or a lover?...**_

Realization washes over his passive features, and Itachi calmly, carefully wraps the towel around his waist before his beautiful form ghosts across the floor silently, attempting to maneuver past me as if he had aroused nothing inside of me. Without thinking, I latch onto the towel pulling him towards the wall only to snap it off his body. Light surprise etches into his eyes, and before he can respond I wrap my arms around his wrists and push him into the wall.

_**Tell me how to erase these scars I wrote on your heart...**_

_**When I cannot still my hand from writing new wounds into it...**_

Staring lustily into his placid face, and even deeper into the depths of his dark eyes, I speak heatedly, "I want you."

_**When I cannot still my hand from stealing your heart...**_

"I said no-" I interrupt the smooth voice by slamming my lips against his.

_**Or stop my lips from drinking your love dry... such a delicacy, your love... How I always coveted it, no matter what form, brother or lover...**_

The kiss is needy, and I slide my soft hot lips against his unmoving ones begging him to respond, while rocking my hips into his pelvis burying my hardened member deep into his warmth. Instant gratification greets me, and I relish in the intense pleasure that wracks through my abdomen burning me with the depth of my lust. I moan blissfully, retracting my head to admire his pale face, only to see Itachi's lips part in bliss as a quiet moan escapes his abused lips from his content face.

_**Tell me, Otouto, how to turn back the clock, rewrite history as you and me..**_

_**Tell me how you can love me, when I am the one who killed you first...**_

I blink in light surprise, followed by a harsh glare at his still, unmoving body. "I thought you said homosexuality was an abomination."

_**Love covers all wrongs, but my sin stares at me from your eyes...**_

_**An invisible one, formed long ago, in the blood of my clan and betrayal...**_

His dark eyes fall towards the floor avoid my eyes. "...It is."

_**Betrayal of my love for you, the original love, the love of a brother...**_

_**As I left you, cold and alone, as I left you for the snake...**_

"You seem to be enjoying it Mr. Holier than Thou." I spit sarcastically.

"I never claimed to be holier than you, by far, I am not, but..." Itachi pauses, further collecting his calm demeanor, "I do not want to hurt you."

_**And I am the true abomination, the one covered in blood, and you...**_

_**So pure as snow covering the sins of the earth... yet corrupted...**_

_**By me...**_

I scoff, "You don't want to _hurt _me? Do you want to feel how this feels?"

Itachi remains quiet, anguish forming beneath the depths of his eyes. I bite my lips tentively, feeling the silence of the void engulf me, forming a torturous pressure deep inside my chest. _If you don't want to hurt me, then... kiss me back._

_**And now you stand before me,... offering me your love freely, which I do not deserve...**_

"I cannot betray you." His hushed voice answers me, agony lacing his words.

"Then kiss me." I demand, anger etching my features.

_**And I do not want you to feel how this feels... **_

_**This perversion of love formed from my sins...**_

"I want something more from you... something I can never give you." He answers in a hushed tone, his eyes closing covering over the torture which glowed from them.

I grit my teeth in agitation, tears stinging my eyes. "I _want_ what only _you_ can give me!" _I want to feel my brother's love... even if I am only pretending._

_**As much as I want your love, the adoration lost from our childhood...**_

_**I do not want it like this... for it is no longer pure...**_

My grips slackens on his wrists, and Itachi uses the opportunity to slip from my grip, skillfully maneuvering from beneath me and towards the bathroom door. I seethe furiosly, watching in discontent as he calmly, passively makes his way through the door, as if this was not killing me slowly.

_**And tell me, Otouto, whose sin weighs more...**_

_**The one who sins or the one who causes the other to sin...?**_

"Are you afraid _your_ God would scorn you!" My voice is bitter with hatred.

Itachi pauses, the pale nude skin of his back glistening with the clean water. "...I do not want to anger God." _I'm certain He'd call me back for this... and then we'd be apart again..._

_**And I would lay down my life for you to taste heaven...**_

_**I would accept your hatred if it meant your satisfaction...**_

"Why must we live in fear of a God who's dead!" I shout heatedly at his still, seemingly tranquil form, my fists tightening in a desperate tormented grip. "If your God is so loving, then He wouldn't deny lovers!"

A thick lump slides down Itachi's smooth throat, while he contemplates my words, turning them over in his head while analyzing them thoroughly. His motionless calm demeanor remains set in stone, betraying not a single ounce of emotion, while his eyes dance in a firey torture. _Perhaps Otouto is right... would a God who is so merciful and loving truly deny two people who love one another solely because of their gender... _He raises his hand to inspect it, the new flesh of his being. _And this body is not Otouto's brother... perhaps their is nothing sinful about our love... But still..._

"This isn't love..." Itachi mutters sorrowfully, before stalking out the bathroom, leaving me alone in the quickly cooling room.

_**It is a perversion born from your desire for a person you can no longer have...**_

_**A love from childhood that has been twisted beyond recognition and can only end in tragedy...**_

And my affliction rose in sobs, haunting him from my desolate form, which now clings to the cold walls of the bathroom...

_**I can taste the torment on your lips while you kiss me...**_

_**I can hear the sorrow in the moans while you sigh in bliss...**_

Crying for the love that has been denied.

_**And I can see the hell in your eyes while you whisper like a lover...**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

I'm sure some of you will love this chapter and others will hate it and flame me for this chapter... but whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I eagerly await your opinions and comments and/ or constructive criticism. :)

Much love!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto.

A/N: I keep changing my mind about how I'm going to end this story... I'm stuck between three different ideas for an ending, and I can't make up my mind! Ack!!

Thank you to all who reviewed! I love reading your reviews, it just makes me so happy to hear peoples comments and to know there are people who actually like the story enough to take the time to leave a review. :)

Kaline: You're correct for the most part. The main reason Itachi said homosexuality was wrong is because if he said incest was wrong, it would give him away, but Itachi does believe homosexuality is wrong which is why at the end of ch 5 he thinks to himself _'Perhaps Otouto is right... would a God who is so merciful and loving truly deny two people who love one another solely because of their gender...' _ Obviously, if Sasuke could know he was Itachi, the first words out of his mouth would have been 'we're brothers, and incest is wrong.' But he couldn't say that, so he just kept the arguement about homosexuality instead... which is still a concern for Itachi, but to a very understandable lesser degree. I'm glad you picked up on that, cause I wasn't sure how obvious I made it.

Luna: No, your comment didn't sound flamey. I was more or less expecting someone to say that, cause I kind of thought Sakura was presented as kind of whorish too (but then again, I'm a bit critical to the extreme when it comes to being chaste... can't tell from my fics though, huh? lol.) , even though that was not my intention.

I thought back to the very beginning of Naruto, when Sakura leaned in to kiss Sasuke (who was actually Naruto disguised as Sasuke by a jutsu, remember?), so I reasoned her trying to kiss Itachi wouldn't be too out of character... plus she's suppose to be a lot more confident in the Shippuden series. She even flirts with Sai a bit at first (until she realizes how much she dislikes his personality). So I thought it kind of evens out.

Also, I reasoned to myself that she is only about fifteen, and girls at fifteen tend to drool over a couple of cute guys at the same time, sometimes flirting with only one of the cute guys, sometimes flirting with both (depending on the girl). I'll even admit to crushing on two guys at once, and I'm definitely not a slut (I've only been with one other guy sexually besides my husband). So it's normal for her age range... and I figured with her being more confident in Shippuden, then she'd have the confidence to flirt with Itachi as well.

Anyways, that was my logic behind that. I'm not sure how correct my reasoning is, and I will not claim it to be correct, but that is how I reasoned it nonetheless, if you are curious. If not, then I'm sorry for leaving such a ridiculously long post. I still think it was a bit slutty too, despite my reasoning out of what the character would have done, but I am a very critical person when it comes to that stuff... ah well, makes for a good story. :) As for what Itachi said to Sakura, I may add it in a flash back in a later chapter, haven't really decided yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6- Choices

Itachi repositions himself, sliding pale skin over the rough texture of the shingles, maneuvering his slender arms behind his head for better comfort as he stares up into the stars dotting the black canopy above him. White snow flakes are floating through the black abyss, placing cold kisses along the matching snow white skin, before littering the contrasting dark tresses splayed out behind his face with their icy presence.

A deep sigh escapes Itachi's frost bitten lips, the physical sign of his frustration among his passive features. "Why don't I know the answer... I'm an angel, aren't I?"

Ebony eyes gaze deeper into the wide expanse of the heavens, which are blackened before his sight, holding a void where answers should be. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised... Angels are only messengers, not all knowing beings."

The dark eyes narrow slightly, as if attempting to acquire and pluck the answer from the midnight sky. Glittering stars wink down upon Itachi knowingly, and a light frown creases Itachi's features before quickly vanishing. _What should I do? What is the right answer? It cannot be right... Two males together are unnatural, but... _The black eyes flash, analyzing every possibility and outcome, yet still coming round full circle to the very beginning question. _It just feels so right... but such incestuous thoughts cannot be moral, even if this body isn't his brother._

The ebony eyes close to the heavens, shutting Itachi into a world of total darkness. An impassive sigh grazes through reddened lips, a testament to the war raging inside his mind. The tranquility of his face would make it appear as if he were asleep, but sleep refused to welcome him this night.

_"If your God is so loving, then He wouldn't deny lovers..." _Sasuke's voice rings through Itachi's memory, causing the fine dark eyelashes to flutter open revealing globes consumed with anguish. "Why must you put such adulterous thoughts into me, Otouto." A hushed voice whispers.

A soft shuffle directs Itachi's attention to the side of the roof, just in time to see my shadowed form straighten itself. My dark eyes survey the bleak, snow lined roof top, and slowly land on the recent subject of my every thoughts.. the very one I have climbed up here to escape.

A deep frown etches across my face, and I momentarily observe the beauty, how the dim silver light from the moon plays a gentle shadow across his smooth, snow dusted skin. A chilling breeze blows past me nipping through the thin pajama top at my fragile skin, and my lips part in awe at the display before me... Fine, silky tresses dance fluidly atop alabaster skin, while his midnight eyes lock with mine... and I lose myself in their depth.

"Unable to sleep, Sasuke?" The smooth voice breaks me from my reverie.

I blink in surprise, while my mind comes back down to reality. Across on this roof top lies the very last remaining thread of my sanity, one which I am sure will break if I stay here much longer. My foot shifts, prepared to retreat to the safe warmth of my room, just as a lithe hand raises elegantly into the cold air and motions me towards him. I pause unsure, biting my lower lip in consideration, before crossing the roof to him with a skeptical frown.

Dropping to my hands and knees beside him, I carefully shift into a comfortable laying position on the roof, molding my small body into his every crevice while wrapping my slender arm possessively around his frame. My face nuzzles into the warm nook of his neck hiding from the biting cold. A deep chuckle of amusement echoes from beside my ear causing me to bite back cruel thoughts. _So now my pathetic heathen ways __**humor**__ him._

"What's so damn funny?!" I snap brutally into the nape of his neck, my hot breath tickling its soft velvet hairs.

Itachi watches the adorable sight from the corner of his eye, a tender smirk forming on his placid features. A gentle voice answers me. "You simply remind me of my little brother... We use to watch the stars together, and he would cuddle up to me like you are now."

A sharp sting shoots through my heart, and an image of Itachi appears in my head wearing a warm smile... the smile he use to show me before the massacre. "... Itachi and I use to watch the stars, too." My voice is sorrowful, etched in regret.

"Is that your brother's name?" Itachi pauses, choosing his words carefully while analyzing my partially hidden face from the corner of his eye. "I believe you called me Itachi once..."

My cheeks heat with shame coloring them a deep scarlet red, and I burrow my hot face deeper into the shelter of Itachi's neck successfully hiding it from view. "W-well, it's not what you think." I stammer defensively.

Itachi pauses in careful thought, allowing the quiet to grow immensely between us. My breath becomes thick in the hot cavern I have hidden my face in, and the tension chokes my neck causing my breath to enter in forced rasps. Terrified thoughts scream through the suffocating silence, foretelling my future with assured doom. Slowly, my nails drag across his side until my hands squeeze close in tight fists gripping his dark robe hard.

"Oh? I think you are only attracted to me because I remind you of Itachi..." His even voice responds slowly, cautiously.

"You must think I'm disgusting..." I mutter resentfully into his warm skin.

"No." Itachi's stern answer hits me with surprise.

Timidly, I withdraw my face from the warm confines of his neck, the icy wind cutting across my face quickly stealing the warmth from it. Staring unsettled at the dark robes clad to his lean frame, I suck in a few hesitant breaths before raising my eyes to meet his face. I partially expect the response to have been a joke, to see a suppressed smirk etched across his features... But the porcelain beauty is set in a flat expression, free from any lines of human emotion. My dark uncertain eyes lock with his ebony ones, and I can see the depth of his seriousness.

"Why not?" The words spill forth from my mouth, and I regret asking them quickly. I bite my lip fretfully, tension gripping my muscles painfully from suspense.

Itachi's dark eyes glisten thoughtfully, pondering a response. Delicate fingers thread through loose strands of hair, before tucking them daintly behind his ears, stirring up a fine dust of snow which dances across his milky skin glittering in the silver moonlight. I marvel at the gorgeous sight before me, while strings of dread continue to thread throughout my being over his answer.

"It would be hypocritical of me, when I desire my brother as well." Itachi pauses, his smooth voice not cracking in the slightest and revealing no signs of emotional distress. "You remind me so much of him."

I blink a few times, as if the motion would erase the surprise. _So he wants me for the same reason... _A satisfied smirk etches across my features. My heart is pounding into my ears as I lean forward, edging near those supple, coveted lips, but a firm hand grips my chin stopping me before my desire is completed.

I narrow my eyes at him, casting him a cold stare. "We both want this, Tsumi. You cannot deny it forever."

"This isn't love, it's a perversion of it." Itachi offers a calm explanation before snaking his graceful digits to the back of my head and deftly pulling me to his chest. I grit my teeth in rage, my hot blood throbbing through my temples, until his soothing voice melted the anger from my body. "...It's been so long since I've fallen asleep beside my brother."

My eyes tint with grief, while I idly watch the snow softly land on the black clad chest. _It has been a while... _Skillful fingers gently stroke my head, twirling the soft dark hair into small circles causing me to cuddle deeper into the warm body. Closing my tired eyes, I sigh deeply pretending these are someone else's arms I am lost in, and allow the heart ache to mix with the sweet reminiscence of a time lost long ago as I drift off into slumber...

With images of my brother consuming my mind...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sleep fogged mind clouds my head, while I groggily fist the warm blankets in my hand. Shifting in the soft down, I mumble incoherently cursing the sound which disturbed my sleep. A fine line of sweat traces my face, causing my dark hair to cling to my skin.

"Wake up, kid." A gruff voice whispers in the room.

My eyes shoot open as I sit up in bed shocked, heart pounding adrenaline through my body. Reaching with finess beneath the pillow, my slender fingers wrap around the cold metal of the kunai and whip it out quickly thrusting it towards the large shadow sitting on the edge of my bed. A large, strong hand engulfs my petite wrist, stopping my strike dead in its tracks.

"Careful now... someone could get hurt." The deep voice mocks my childish attempt, a hidden threat lacing his voice.

Scowling at the intruder, I release the kunai from my grip, hands still trembling lightly from the rush. The kunai clatters musically on the wooden floor, disrupting the silent tension in the room. I grit my teeth angrily, and knock the harsh grip roughly from my wrist. Kisame chuckles amused, his razor sharp teeth glinting in the morning sun. The Samehada leans against the bed beside him.

"What are you doing here." I demand, irritation evident on my face.

"The leader wants the kyuubi now. I assume your plan is still the same?" Kisame speaks in a serious tone, the amusement gone from his face.

I blink a few times, shocked. "But it's only been a few days. Shouldn't collecting the other bijuus take longer?"

"For a new member, you seem to think you know a lot." Kisame chuckles playfully.

Glaring at him, my eyes fall to the bed in deep thought, as I try desperately to keep my composure. My face falls into a stoic expression, while I focus on my breathing erasing all emotions from my mind.

"You are not losing your nerve, are you?" Kisame asks seriously, scorn lacing his words.

"No, of course not." I answer a little too quickly, but my voice is just as serious despite that. Meeting his eyes, I keep my expression stern. "I'll bring Naruto outside of Konoha into the surrounding forest. Wait there for me."

Kisame smirks wickedly, before rising in one fluid motion from the bed. Gripping the hilt of Samehada, he lifts the large sword easily to rest on his broad shoulder and crosses the room silently to the open window. As Kisame is perching in the window, preparing to take his leave, a snide venemous threat leaves my lips spoken out of irritation and discontent.

"Oh, Kisame... Don't disturb my sleep _ever _again."

Kisame glances of his shoulder before snorting a slanderous chuckle and leaping skillfully from my window. A sigh of relief escapes my lips, and I relax into my bed eagerly, my small frame molding into the soft materials. My bedroom door creaks open, and a calm Itachi glides easily across the cold floor. Leaning against the bed, he carefully sits on it, the bed dipping slightly with the added weight.

Curiously, I watch the still passive features on his face, but my true attention is tuned to the ever honest eyes. The ebony globes are holding me with concern, while systematically tearing me apart piece by piece as they inspect me carefully. Images of last night flash through my mind, the memory of how comforting his arms had been, and for a moment, I wish I could lose my present anguish in his arms again. _He must've tucked me in after I fell asleep..._ _just like Itachi always did._

"Is something wrong?" I querie, annoyed with his strange behavior.

"... I thought I heard someone in your room. Are you okay?" His tone is far too relaxed for the implied reason for his concern.

"I'm fine." I snap harshly, before slipping out of my bed, expertly constructing an invisible protective wall around me. _I have to do this on my own. It's the only way._

The cold wind rips through my pajamas from the window, sending an icy chill up my spine. Thoughts of Naruto consume my head, effectively blocking out the presence of the refugee from my thoughts. Hurriedly, I strip down to nothing abandoning the pile of clothes in the corner of my room without any regard to the other, whose hungry eyes are glued to every inch of my creme bare skin while I perform the erotic display. Reaching into my closet, I pull out a clean outfit and swiftly slide it on.

Itachi shifts uncomfortably in the bed, watching as soft fabric slides on over flawless smooth skin. As I adjust the shirt, my attention is on Naruto. _What will I do? I can't betray him again... but if I don't... Perhaps I should tell Tsunade. _Swiping slender digits through matted hair, I smooth out my disheveled appearance. _No, I can't tell her. I'm in way too deep, she'll just- _Images of prison rack my brain.

"You do not seem okay. Who was in your room?" Itachi asks sternly, his ebony eyes shining knowingly, demanding to hear the truth from my voice.

I shoot him a cruel glare, resenting his concern. _He wouldn't understand anyways... _"No one! Now mind your own business!" I turn sharply on my heels and head for the door. "Let's go to work."

"We're off today." I pause momentarily, his suspicious voice grating my ear catching me by surprise. "Teuchi is throwing Ayame a going away party today, so Ichiraku is closed, remember? We're invited."

Quiet having claimed the room, I stand perfectly still, my mind calculating my plan. "Perfect." I mutter, taking a step through the threshold into the living room. _I'm every bit as strong as Itachi. I can do this alone... I'll figure something out._

My feet pad swiftly over the floor leading me towards my desired exit, but just as my palm circles the cold brass knob, Itachi's stern voice captures my movements in its grip, effectively stilling my hand.

"Tell me, Sasuke," The sterness quickly washes away upon my pause, and flows evenly into a smooth, serious tone, "If you could be reborn, what kind of person would you be?"

My eyes flutter in surprise, before casting a confused look over the soft dip of my shoulder, black baby hairs whisping beside my cheek from the movement. Itachi is standing still beside the bedroom door, a nimble hand resting on its frame, and smooth silky tresses draw thin dark lines like rivers running across the flawless art of his graceful form. Itachi tilts his head questioningly, effectively sending a new cascade of black tresses across his porcelain face, while he gazes passively towards me, ebony eyes dissecting me in a demanding grip.

Anguish streaks through my composed body, and I forcefully tear my eyes from his hard grip until my gaze settles on the golden brass knob encased in my palm. "What kind of question is that? How should I know!" I seethe through gritted teeth, anger bubbling my hot blood as I quickly misdirect it towards Itachi.

Twisting the knob roughly, I fling the door open just as Itachi calmly responds to my rage, "If you don't know, then someone else will decide for you..."

I scoff coldly, and slam the door in a physical display of my fury letting the erupting boom slap Itachi in his beautiful face... _If I can just find Naruto... then I'll know what to do. I just... need to see him._

But the rage is truly reserved for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! HEY!! Open up in there!" Naruto screams desperately, pounding insistently on the wooden door.

Gawking at the scene before me, I pause momentarily, panting to catch my breath from the long track through Konoha city... which wasted several hours of my time. _I should have known to check here first..._ I mentally ridicule myself.

Crossing the dirt street to him, I compose myself into a calm, stoic appearance, one that mimics the dignified appearance of Itachi... which Tsumi seems to share as well. I stand quietly beside Naruto, internally laughing at how childishly Naruto is pounding and yelling at the door. Roughly, I clear my throat to alert the boy of my presence.

Naruto blinks a few times in shock, clearly oblivious to my presence, before turning to face me. His frantic expression quickly vanishes to one of pure joy lighting his tanned features with a zest for life I can only recall seeing from him.

"Hey, Sasuke! I'm so glad to see you!" Naruto motions towards Ichiraku Ramen Bar. "Open up, will ya?"

I frown in disappointment, having thought he was really glad just to see me. "It's closed today."

Naruto's lively smile quickly dies into a catastrophic shock, like someone just told him the world was ending. "What?! That's impossible! How can they be closed! No! They can't be closed! I NEED THE RAMEN!!" Naruto begins desperately flailing his arms.

"NARUTO!!" I yell to get his attention, frustration etched into my voice. "It's just a ramen shop."

Naruto's mouth drops open, and for once in his existence, he is momentarily speechless. "How can you say that? It's not _just _ramen, it's Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto speaks this matter of factly, like it is a text book truth.

I roll my eyes mentally waving off this conversation as unimportant. I calmly inform him, "Teuchi is having a going away party for Ayame. That's why they're closed."

Naruto furrows his brows thoughtfully, before his eyes light up in lively realization. "Oh, yeah! I remember the old man telling me about it." Naruto rubs his chin while nodding his head sagely. "Yep. He even invited me to the party."

A frown creases the lines of my face. _Idiot... _Glance down to the ground embarrassed, while shifting uncomfortably. _There's no way I can tell him I forgot too._

"Hey Sasuke!" The bubbly voice rings through my head from the cheery blonde, who has yelled my name far too loudly. Naruto pads the remaining space over towards me, a large smile spreading across his features. "Why don't you go to the party with me."

I shift uncomfortably, Kisame's words echoing loudly through me head sending small daggers through my heart. _If you hesitate in your mission... I will kill you._ Gripping my fists into white knuckles, I exhale a shaky breath, my stomach twisting into small, torturous knots.

"You okay, Sasuke? You seem kinda upset today." Naruto questions, concern evident in his voice.

My confused eyes flutter upward to meet his indigo ones, laced with worry. "I'm fine... Why don't we stop some place before the party? There's a training spot I've been wanting to show you." Pride fills me at how well I've kept my voice steady, but it is quickly stamped out by the overwhelming regret of my spoken words. _What am I doing?... I can't betray him again. Not after how he accepted me back with open arms... He doesn't hate me, and after what I did..._

Shamefully, I cast my eyes to the ground gnawing in disdain on my bottom lip, ivory teeth tearing viciously into the delicate red skin. Small rivelets of blood snake into my mouth, stinging my tongue with a metallic taste. _I really don't deserve his friendship... but what should I do? I have to do this. I don't have a choice... What would Itachi do? _An image of my clan slaughtered fills my head causing me to close my eyes tightly in anguish. _Not a good example._

"Sure, that would be great!" Naruto chides naively. Silence cuts through his merry voice coldly, before he adds with worry, "Hey, Sasuke, you're bleeding."

I avoid his eyes, dipping my head even lower, a strong sense of disgrace filling me. _What would Naruto do? _And before I can brush the thought aside, the words form from my mouth on their own accord. "Naruto..." I begin hesitantly, "If you could be reborn,... what kind of person would you be?"

A pause. "What kind of joke question is that?" Naruto slightly laughs, as if it is a joke.

"Just answer the damn question." I spit back sternly, gripping my fists even tighter until sharp nails dig tiny crescent moon cuts into my hand, sending a sharp pain through my palm as warm sticky blood trickles through my knuckles.

I can feel Naruto's eyes tracing over me, as he looks me over with concern and confusion, before he chides lightly, "Well, to tell you the truth, I would be exactly who I am now. I'm happy just the way I am."

My face snaps upward in shock, meeting his serious cerulean eyes. "You wouldn't change anything?"

"Nope. I'm proud of who I am." The unusual serious tone in Naruto's voice catches me off guard.

_He's proud of who he is... _My eyes dim as my thoughts turn inward. _I act so proud, but when is the last time I felt it... When was the last time I was happy with who I am. _The next thought burns deep into my conscience, an all knowing chime in its cold, harsh truth. _What kind of person will you become if you do this... with your __**second chance**__?..._

The back of my mind scoffs in defense, protecting my crumbling pride. _What other choice do you have?_ Before sliding the final dagger into my ego. _Like you are strong enough to beat Kisame. You couldn't even beat Itachi... He just collapsed from an illness._

"Sasuke, tell me what's going on." Naruto's stern voice interrupts my thoughts, and I blink myself back into reality, meeting his harsh sky blue eyes.

For a moment, my dark eyes trace his more mature features, filling in the slim face with the baby fat from my memories... And in the wasted years Naruto has grown, and I have grown as well, yet... I am now trapped beside my brother's dying corpse instead of my clans, forever locked in time.

"Nothing. It was just a simple question." I turn swiftly on my heels, placing my back to him. My voice is confident, despite my internal conflict. "Let's go."

A short pause. "You're not moving." Naruto answers, voice bitter, as he watches my stationary figure.

Idly, I twirl my brother's Akatsuki ring around my right ring finger, becoming aware for the first time how hard my heart is pounding, how severe I am trembling on the inside, despite my cool exterior, and how damp my yukata is becoming with cold sweat. The ring slides easily over my damp finger, twirling around and around, threatening to slip off the slick digit.

"I know you're lying." Naruto's voice cuts through me hard, as he laces my frayed nerves with his bitter voice...

"Tsumi told me what happened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, that ends this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.

Much love. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto.

A/N: A gratious thank you to all who reviewed. I'm glad you guys like the story so much. I promise I'll try my best to keep it good and suspenseful to the very end. I know there isn't a lot of romance in these last couple of chapters, but I promise this story is still a romance and it is still about Sasu and Ita. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke, tell me what's going on." Naruto's stern voice interrupts my thoughts, and I blink myself back into reality, meeting his harsh sky blue eyes.

For a moment, my dark eyes trace his more mature features, filling in the slim face with the baby fat from my memories... And in the wasted years Naruto has grown, and I have grown as well, yet... I am now trapped beside my brother's dying corpse instead of my clans, forever locked in time.

"Nothing. It was just a simple question." I turn swiftly on my heels, placing my back to him. My voice is confident, despite my internal conflict. "Let's go."

A short pause. "You're not moving." Naruto answers, voice bitter, as he watches my stationary figure.

Idly, I twirl my brother's Akatsuki ring around my right ring finger, becoming aware for the first time how hard my heart is pounding, how severe I am trembling on the inside, despite my cool exterior, and how damp my yukata is becoming with cold sweat. The ring slides easily over my damp finger, twirling around and around, threatening to slip off the slick digit.

"I know you're lying." Naruto's voice cuts through me hard, as he laces my frayed nerves with his bitter voice...

"Tsumi told me what happened."

Chapter 7- A Twist of Fate

My heart skips a beat, before racing wildly through my chest spreading into a thready pulse throughout my body. With wide eyes, I take a tentative step forward, taken aback by Naruto's words. _Tsumi, how dare he- But what did he tell Naruto? _Staring hard at the dirt ground, the sheer surprise begins numbing my mind sending reality into a surreal plane. _Get a grip, Sasuke... Naruto cannot know what's going on. Just stay calm. _

While exhaling a slow, deep breath, my mind is concentrating on relaxing every muscle fiber in my body, and I am wiping my thoughts clean, recollecting them into a steady composure. Cautiously, I turn around and meet Naruto's fierce, indigo eyes weilding my stoic expression.

"What exactly did he tell you." I demand, keeping my voice steady.

"You know exactly what he told me..." Naruto growls passionately. "You were there!"

Studying Naruto's expression, I calmly run my eyes over his features. _I've seen this expression before... _His face is sturdy, harsh while his sky blue eyes are shimmering with a fierce determination, and yet... those eyes are laced with an agonizing sorrow. _Where have I seen this face before...?_

"I refuse to lose you again!" Naruto screams, his voice cracking from the force, while he slices the wind with a wild gesture of his resolution.

The realization hits me like a brick, and my lips part slightly releasing a gasp of astonishment. His tanned face becomes a phantom of my past, as images flash through my mind freely, testaments to what spurred my regrets. _That is the same expression he wore when we fought... when he tried to stop me from leaving._ Guilt gnaws viciously through my conscience, causing my features to soften.

_What am I doing? I can't betray him again. I'll just end up losing him too... like I lost Itachi. _"Naruto..." His forlorn name escapes my lips, one I have isolated far too long for the sake of pride and revenge, but silence quickly ensues... and the words are lost long before they are spoken.

So I stand bewildered, my eyes having seen full circle the beginning and ending to the loss of my love... Itachi. Must I lose my best friend, Naruto, as well?

"Tell me, Sasuke, I want to help you!" Naruto pleads.

"Mind your own business." I hiss, the guilt slowly melting into anguish and self pity. _He wouldn't understand..._

"Tell me why Akatsuki was in your room!" Naruto demands, a fierce intent burning his features.

"W-what-" The word stutters out my mouth, before the anxiety shuts the rest deep inside my throat. Unease claims my body, squeezing my muscles with a dull burn.

Sucking in a deep breath, I carefully form my words. "Tsumi told you this?"

Disappointment fills Naruto's eyes. "So its true... I refused to believe him." Hurt rattles Naruto's voice as he utters his question, his words barely a whisper, "You... told Kisame... you would capture me?"

My voice is defensive, and far too harsh for the situation. "I didn't have a choice! Their Leader wouldn't let me go! Joining was the only way I could leave!" Pausing, I breathe in calm breaths, gasping lightly from the force I had spoken with. "Kisame threatened to kill me if I didn't."

Relief lightens Naruto's features, and I cannot help but wonder why; afterall, I cannot mean that much to him. A wide, confident grin spreads across his features, and a stubby thumb pokes his orange chest. "Hey, don't worry about a thing! _I'll _make sure that overgrown fish never bothers you again! Believe it!"

A light frown claims my lips and I watch numbly at the promising smile shining at me from the orange ninja. My only thought is... _He doesn't deserve this. _My feet take a few steps forward, the weight of my burden giving them the feel of lead. Meeting his self assured cerulean eyes, an apology silently whispers to him from my dark ones, a testament for my future actions.

"Hey, I said don't worry. I'm not angry." Naruto grins happily, his usual liveliness returning to him.

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, I cautiously choose my words. "Naruto, I've decided what kind of person I want to be with my second chance."

Confusion claims Naruto's face, and his spirited eyes flash while trying to process my words. I only offer him a stoic expression as I gingerly raise my slender arm and slam it down deliberately on the bundle of nerves in the nook of his tanned neck. A brief moment of shock washes over his face, before he slumps to the ground like a rag doll, unconscious.

"Forgive me... Naruto." I whisper remorsefully, as I set my sights on my final decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi peers gingerly through the brush, keeping his body pressed firmly against the ground. Scooting closer for better observation, his frame slides over the dirt, lying flat. Midnight tresses catch in the brittle twigs of the bushes, splaying silky hairs over creme skin. Itachi's ears are alert, his eyes attentive as he scans the scene before him. Dark brows knit into a fine furrow, and suspicion fills his ebony eyes.

_What is he doing here?_

Uchiha Madara leans relaxed against the rough tree bark, arms folded across his chest. The orange swirl of his mask is immersing its interest in Kisame, whose tall stature is towering over Madara, the Samehada resting like a stake in the ground.

"For such a simple mission, he certainly is taking long..." Kisame chuckles knowingly.

"So it seems you were right... ha." Madara chides lightly. "Nice work, Kisame. You are no longer needed."

Fine eyebrows raise in interest, and Itachi rubs his chin thoughtfully smearing brown dirt across porcelain skin. Sharp ebony eyes analyze Madara's every movement, studying the short man carefully as he pushes himself lightly from the tree standing erect, the Akatsuki cloak hanging loosely from a frame which is far too petite for his age.

Kisame regards him with curious, pin point black eyes. "Are you sure, Madara?... Should I call you Madara or Tobi?"

"Haha. Madara is fine." Madara waves a gloved hand, brushing off the question. "Now go gather the hachibi."

Kisame nods, frowning in dismay over the loss of a battle. Gripping the hilt of Samehada, Kisame easily lifts the oversized sword into its sheathe on his broad back, before swiftly disappearing into the tree tops. Sighing, Madara slumps to the ground reclining limply against the tree, the rough bark digging into his small back. Fiddling with the edge of his Akatsuki cloak, Madara hums thoughtfully, spiky black hair falling slightly over the edges of his swirling orange mask.

_He's planning something... _Furrowing his brow in deep concentration, Itachi's dark eyes begin tearing the situation apart, dissecting every crevice, until his eyes spark with realization. Tediously, Itachi scoots out from beneath the bush backing cautiously away from the area for his retreat. _Madara is far too strong... I need to get help._

_Sasuke... I promise I'll protect you this time._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi leaps through the trees skillfully, Neji and Gai close behind him. A chilling winter wind whistles through the dry branches, eliciting a shudder from the jonins.

"That was one hell of a S-rank mission... I can see why the Hokage put only jonin on it." Gai mutters in exhaustion.

"It would have been nice if we had a fourth man." Kakashi adds in agreement, his silver tuff of hair tossing in the breeze. A forlorn sigh escapes through his dark blue mask. _I didn't even get to read Ichi Ichi Paradise..._

As the silver Byakugan alerts Neji to a presence, Neji blinks in light surprise, focusing his gaze towards the racing stranger. "There's someone on the ground below us!"

The three jonin quickly leap from the branches, expertly encircling their prey, readying their bodies for combat. Stopping abruptly, Itachi takes a few steps back, surprised the conversing jonin had noticed him. Steadying his composure, the Uchiha calmly surveys each alert jonin, carefully gathering the words in his mind before speaking.

Kakashi lowers his arms, quirking a questioning eyebrow. "Tsumi? What are you doing outside Konoha?"

"You know this man?" Gai queries in astonishment.

"He's a refugee from the Rain." Kakashi explains quickly.

Weaving delicate fingers through fine dark locks, Itachi tucks the tresses from his face, considering his situation thoroughly. His words were spoken slowly, deliberately, while his face remained impassive. "I heard Sasuke speaking with a man named Kisame earlier today... inside his room. Kisame instructed him to meet outside Konoha... so I came to see for myself." _I have to get them to help me... There isn't much time._

The three jonin's eyes widen in shock, and they exchange serious glances among themselves. Astonishment evident in his voice, Gai utters, "Sasuke... is out here with Akatsuki?"

Itachi furrows his brow in mock confusion, "Akatsuki?" Itachi barely shakes his head, returning to his calm state. "No, Sasuke never arrived, at least not yet. A new guy, dressed similar to Kisame, ordered Kisame to leave. I think he's planning something."

Kakashi casts a stern look to Neji, "See if you can find the Akatsuki."

Neji nods confidently, before activating Byakugan and leaping high above the tree tops. Twisting around in a full circle, Neji thoroughly scans the area, his eyes widening as the foreboading sight caught him offguard. Landing gingerly, Neji straightens himself, locking his silver eyes with Kakashi's dark ones.

"Did you see him?" Kakashi asks impatiently, eager for the news.

"No..." Neji answers, his tone grave, "But Sasuke headed from Konoha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oi, I didn't really plan on ending the chapter there, but I gotta eat and go to work! And I really wanted to post what I have so far cause I won't be able again til around Monday.

Anyways, it seems Itachi has something up his sleeve. grins Til next time, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. :)

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto.

A/N: I write this chapter while extremely sick... I've been vomitting all night (I know you guys really wanted to know that, lol). As a consequence, I'm not sure how good this chapter really is cause my mind is all foggy while writing it... so I apologize if it's not as good as the others ahead of time.

Thank you for all the reviews, I really do love reading them. They cheer me up and encourage me to update this story, and just make me want to try even harder to make it that much better. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8- Flaming Angel

Itachi takes in a steady breath, processing the unwanted information. Black lashes flutter closed, and Itachi tediously turns over ever viable option in his mind. Gai furrows his large brow, and runs a large hand through his glossy bowl cut hair.

"Are you sure his name is Kisame?" Gai questions skeptically.

Silence enveloping Itachi, his ebony eyes flash open in offense, muscles tensing hard beneath flawless milk white skin.

Before Itachi can respond, Neji cuts in with irritation lacing his voice. "That would be a rather coincidental name for him to invent, Gai-sensei."

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this..." Kakashi's voice is barely a whisper, bitterness over the familiarity darkening the tone. "I thought he had realized his mistake."

"Either way, we need to investigate this." Gai speaks softly, condolence in his voice. "It is always hard to lose a good student."

"If we follow Sasuke, we will be at a disadvantage. We won't be able to survey the enemy and formulate a plan ahead of time... giving the enemy the upper hand." Neji's tone is thoughtful, harsh seriousness lining his features.

The other two jonin frown in deep thought, the full adversity of the situation revealing itself. Itachi responds in a hushed voice, but the underlying coercive tone causes questioning brows to raise from the others.

"I can take you to the enemy."

"This mission is too dangerous to involve a refugee." Gai answers firmly.

"Why do you want to help Sasuke? You barely know him." Neji queries suspiciously, silver eyes locked on Itachi's far too calm demeanor in distrust.

"... It is my fault it has come to this. I should have reported it sooner." Honest guilt is etched into Itachi's voice, though the emotion is not spawned from the situation, but from the past.

"Then it is decided. Tsumi will lead us to the enemy." Kakashi decides swiftly, eager to act.

"But Kakashi-" Gai speaks defensively, but is quickly cut off by Kakashi.

"We need to reach the enemy before Sasuke, Gai. Something doesn't seem right... Why would Kisame leave if he is who Sasuke is to meet with?"

"... Kakashi-sempai is right." Neji sides with Kakashi, his young features grave.

Gai caves reluctantly. "Alright, let's go... Just don't get involved, understand Tsumi?"

The outer shell remains composed with a solemn tranquility, alabaster skin undisturbed with human lines of emotion, while on the inside a satisfied smirk flashes. Dark eyes meet Gai's, a mock honesty shining from them.

"Understood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaping down from the trees, my nimble feet land carefully on the soft dirt floor. Taking in a deep breath, I steady my composure, molding my face into a stoney appearance before stepping through the brush into the small clearing. My dark eyes scan the surroundings for the shark like man, before settling on the orange mask swirling to center on the right eye.

Astonishment livens my face. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"Do not seem so surprised... Did you really think you could betray us?" Listening to Madara's calm, formal speach, a sense of impending doom festers inside me. As if to offer proof of the accusation, he questions in a sinister tone, "Where is the kyuubi?"

Staring into the hypnotizing swirl, I swallow a thick foreboading lump down my throat, a small trickle of sweat snaking down the side of my pale skin. _I have to do this... It's time to choose who I want to be with this new life, instead of following someone else's shadow. _My thoughts shift to Itachi and Madara's oppressive shadow, and Tsumi and Naruto's truthful words spoken earlier.

"I'm not giving you Naruto." The confidence in my voice contrasting the inner trembles.

The hidden sharingan behind the orange mask narrows into menacing slivers, watching intensely as I slide the Akatsuki ring over my sweaty digit, and then pelt it to the ground. The ring slams into the dirt, skipping across it like a stone, before settling at Madara's feet. The cruel, swirling sharingan slides up from the ring, along the length of my body crawling over my skin, until locking eyes with me in an icy glare, the mere implication of what that eye could do sending chills down my spine.

"So that is your decision?" The cold voice demands, the tone attempting to coerce me into submission.

Tilting my head up high, as if attempting to look down on him, I smirk confidently, an outer lie against my inner composure. A strong sense of pride fills me, the first genuine pride I've felt in a long time... and it felt amazing. "Yeah... It's like that."

The ground greets me hard, slamming roughly into my body, grazing across my delicate skin like sand paper. The sensation of extra weight presses hard against my small frame, forcing air roughly from my starving lungs, while an explosion simultaniously erupts through the air rattling the ground, followed by the soft popping of burning timber. Activating my Sharingan, the warmth of another's body registers as the foreign arms gently lift me to a standing position, the sensation of weightlessness spinning my head.

"Tsumi, excellent save!" Gai's voice obliges. "Who is this guy, Sasuke?"

_Tsumi?... _My dark eyes trail up the dark robe encasing the graceful chest, until a surprised gaze rests on the calm so similar to my brother's. I blink a few time in astonishment, before processing the question.

"He's the Akatsuki leader... Uchiha Madara." I mutter dazed. "What are you guys doing here?" _How am I going to explain this to the Hokage?..._

The jonins blink in unison, shock etching across their face, while Itachi simply glares coldly towards the leader, anger nitting his fine dark brows into a harsh scowl. My question remains unrecognized by the elder jonins, who mow over in uncertainty the name provided. Kakashi's hand travels purposely up to his face, lifting the headband to reveal his sharingan eye with the old scar running straight through it.

"We're here to help." Neji answers in assurance.

"How unfair... Five against one." Madara's pouting tone quickly turns into a sneer. "Let's finish this quickly."

"Right on!" Naruto's assured voice echoes through the woods.

"Hm?" Madara turns just in time to see Naruto plummeting from the tree tops, fist aimed towards his torso.

"Naruto, wait!" Neji cries, desperation in his voice. _Where the hell did he come from?!_

_He cannot attack him head on! _The thought rips through my mind, and as if telepathically reading it, Gai disappears from beside me in a flash. The next few moments appeared to slow before my eyes, the surreal sensation of a dream fogging my thoughts, as Naruto appeared to phase right through him like Madara wasn't even there, shock etching his tanned face.

Madara's gloved hand promptly slams down on the back of Naruto's slender neck, digging hard into the sensitive bundle of nerves, while the young boy is still in mid flight. The shock on Naruto's features quickly melt into limp abandon, and his body scuttles limply across the soft forest floor. _Why?... Why couldn't you just remain unconscious? _Guilt gnawing inside of me, I bite my bottom lip fretfully.

"How-" Neji stammers, the sentence catching in his mouth.

Gai drops swiftly to the forest floor in front of Madara, his foot slamming upward into his chest sending the Uchiha skyward. My eyes follow the dark form into the air, Gai's lanky body appearing behind Madara's smaller one, wrapping his arms firmly around the black clad frame. Their bodies maneuver until both are pointing south, spinning out of control towards the hard, unforgiving ground... and in a blink of an eye, both erupt in flames. My eyes widen in disbelief, recognizing the attack from Lee's arsenal, and knowing fire ninjutsu is not part of the course. The flaming body crashes into the ground like a meteor, dust kicking up into the air, only to reveal a severely burned Gai upon settlling.

Eyes wavering in fright, I watch as the last bit of fire dies on the charred skin, his unconscious form lying in an unnaturally contorted position. My mouth opens and closes in silent words, trying hopelessly to form a sentence. _He's so strong... He's already taken out two of us!_

"How generous... You brought me the kyuubi afterall." Madara sneers mockingly.

Our eyes earnestly inspect the tree tops for the source, landing on Madara's petite form perched on a slim branch.

"Could that really be Uchiha Madara...? He should be dead." Kakashi mutters at a loss.

"Does it really matter?" Itachi counters, annoyance in his voice. '_If I fight, Sasuke will recognize me. If I don't...' _Itachi argues silently within himself behind the complacent exterior.

"...Right." Kakashi speaks firmly, straightening his composure.

"We need a plan." Neji shouts, desperation lacing his words, ignoring the topic of who the person really is.

"Neji, Sasuke. Try to distract him so I can use my sharingan." Kakashi bellows in a commanding voice.

"What about me?" Itachi asks calmly.

"Take cover." Kakashi answers firmly, only to have Itachi's ebony eyes narrow harshly from his passive expression.

Neji and I dart towards Madara, our feet carrying us with agility across the ground. I leap up on the branch towards Madara, landing gingerly in front of him. The malevolent eye peers from beneath the orange swirl, burning fiercely through my being. Skillfully, I thrust a jab forward, causing him to back up just as Neji appears behind him, forming the hand signs for Eight Trigrams.

A flurry of palms strikes swiftly towards Madara's back, only to phase directly through him as if he is a ghost. My eyes widen, as the palms collide into my chest sending sharp jolts of pain coursing through my body. Neji's eyes widen in amazement, stopping abruptly.

_Alright, my turn. _Squeezing one eye shut, I focus my chakra into my other eye activating Mangekyou. The swirling sharingan within the center orange swirl shifts, melting into the dark triangle prism of Mangekyou. A stabbing pain rips through my eye, causing me to stumble backwards, and I slump to my knees gripping my tender eye cautiously. Oozing from beneath my palm, hot blood slides down my cheek like tears. _What did he do to me?... He repelled my attack!! AND IT FEELS LIKE MY HEAD IS BEING RIPPED OPEN!!_

Throbbing inside my head, a dull pressure sqeezes the my scalp like a constricting python, and I carefully open my unaffected eye to view the back of Madara's dark cloak dotted with scarlet red clouds.

"Sasuke! Get down from there!" Kakashi hollers, urgency clouding his voice.

Confusion engulfs my body, my eye barely catching Neji as he slips from behind Madara towards the ground. _Where is he going?... _My eye locks onto his limp form, watching in bated horror at how he tumbles across the ground like a rag doll. My jaw hangs slackly open, and my head spins again in fogged daze, the sharp pain jolting through me.

Strong arms encricle me, and a loud boom echoes around me sending my body skidding roughly across the ground, banging hard into my sore muscle with each impact. Dazed, I push the slender form off me, my vision spinning until it rests on the unmoving blurred form of Itachi lying next to me. Blinking in surprise, I scan the scene for Madara, but my unharmed eye rest upon Kakashi instead, watching with interest as he appears to be concentrating an attack near the enemy.

Furrowing my brow questioningly, I slide my blurred vision towards Madara, a sharp ache shooting through my skull from the effort. A strange, clear swirl spins near Madara, focusing in a point contorting the images to make it appear as if they are vanishing into the center. _Is my vision this bad now? _Madara shifts from the center of it, but his thin leg catches it morphing into a spaghetti string as it is clipped from his body at the knee.

Madara winces in pain, falling to his remaining knee, gripping the branch for proper balance. A free hand slides down to rub affectionately at the affected limb. Kakashi gasps for breath, his back rising in heaves, and he watches Madara carefully through a squinted eye of exhaustion. Sucking in a steady breath, Kakashi prepares his eye for a final trial.

"I don't think so." Madara hisses, aggravation in his voice. "I didn't let Sasuke activate his attack, and I won't let your next one out either."

A scream of agony fills the air, and Kakashi's body shudders violently gripping his affected eye harshly, before slumping to the ground. _I've got to do something. _The thought reigns through my head, and I shift my elbows behind me attempting to push my body upward, only to have a blinding white heat consume my head, forcing me to my back. A soft thud sounds as Kakashi falls to the ground unconscious.

Groaning, I rub my head gingerly, the throbbing pain scrambling my thoughts... A cruel voice sounds far too close to me for comfort.

"Sasuke... You cost me my arm."

My eyes slide excruciatingly open to reveal Madara standing before me, propped to a standing position against a thin stick gripped in his hand. Squinting my unaffected eye, I try desperately to focus my blurred vision, only to have the searing pain force my tired eye closed.

"Open your eye." Madara's voice commands me. "You **will **watch this!"

Cautiously, I open my eye, allowing my vision to blur beyond recognition. The dull throb pulsates throughout my body, racking my thoughts with pain. The blob of Madara moves expertly, purposely, before his cruel voice resonates through my aching head, "Fireball Jutsu."

_So this is it... This is how it ends... _My mind wonders drearily. Fear claims my throat, squeezing it like an invisible hand, causing my breaths to become forced. Tension burns my muscles, sending sharp needles through them, aching them further. Watching with impending doom, I gasp in terror as the red blur swirls around a dark form in front of me in an inferno, the heat grazing over my small frame.

_Wait! Swirl...? _Squinting my throbbing eyes, I concentrate hard on forming sharper, more well defined lines in my vision, until a dark clad blur appears before me, alabastar skin standing in dark contrast from beneath the black smear... and slithers of flame rose from the backside which faces me in whisps of wings, fanning across the expanse of the clearing, consuming the air with an oppressive heat.

A scuffle sounds across the dirt, piercing through the hissing blaze. The scarlet wings melt into black, growing in immense size, causing the intensity of the heat to grow several folds. Porcelain skin raises into the air exalting the sky, and the midnight flames flicker into the air appearing to engulf the sky in an ebony inferno, spreading the breadth of the wings far across the clearing over the tree tops.

The blur that is Madara shifts backwards, before disappearing with a sprint into the trees. The ebony wings beat down releasing black fire into the trees, a massive thunder echoing through the trees, causing the pain squeezing my head to shift to intolerable.

"No one harms Otouto." A familiar, smooth voice speaks calmly an all too well acquainted name.

Confusion grips me, quickly flowing into an ocean of shock as my mind spins downward into the darkness of unconsciousness... with a final word on my thoughts...

_...Itachi..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: The attack Itachi does at the end is a form of Amaterasu. Yes, I know Itachi no longer has sharingan cause of his new body, but I reason if God can give Itachi a new body (and with Itachi being an angel and all) then Itachi should also have really kick ass out of this world powers as well equal if not exceeding Madara's.

Sort of abilites given to him by God, which is why I say Itachi used a form of Amaterasu at the end, because Itachi did not activate sharingan or mangekyou (I said he no longer had that cause of the new body), so it wasn't used through the sharingan. It was used through a different ability God gave him. I picked Amaterasu cause it was fitting, since Amaterasu means "illuminates heaven" and is the name of the Shinto Sun goddess. It's an appropriate ability for an angel to have.

As for Madara... some of his abilities in the chapter are made up (like his Mangekyou... he has Mangekyou but I don't think its ability has been revealed yet... I just made it able to repel other sharingans and such), but others are derived from the manga which I read online. The fact that attacks phase through him like he's a ghost is not made up! It's some sort of time/ space ninjutsu. And Tobi really is Madara... that's not made up either. I just sort of assumed since Madara is a Uchiha, he would have high level fire jutsus even though none has been shown so far.

Kakashi's mangekyou is not made up. It looks different from the typical mangekyou... you'd have to see it. I can't explain it well. Whatever Kakashi looks at focuses into a clear, blurry focal point that kind of looks like its sucking nearby objects into it... cause it sort of is. The focal point of the clear blur transports any object in it to a different dimension. It's a technique that Kakashi has in shippuden, but he cannot aim it well at all (he even says he has difficulty doing this) and he can only use it twice in one day before he collapses from exhaustion. It's the only mangekyou he can currently use at his level.

If anyone is wondering, Kakashi fell unconscious from Madara repelling his second Mangekyou attempt, which is also what dazed Sasuke and eventually made him fall unconscious too. I tried my hardest to imply that is what Kakashi got knocked out from, what with the gripping his eye and all.

Sasuke having Mangekyou in only one eye is also not made up. Itachi transferred his Mangekyou eye into one of Sasuke's eyes before he died in order to protect Sasuke. So far, the only Mangekyou technique I've read Sasuke using in the manga is Amaterasu, which is what he was going to use before Madara repelled it (my made up Madara Mangekyou ability!).

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope my explanations clarify any confusion. Please review and let me know what you think!

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto.

A/N: Correction to a prior statement: Sasuke does gain his own arsenal of Mangekyou techniques in shippuden after Itachi dies, and his mangekyou resembles an atom shaped around his pupil. I have no idea if it is in one eye or both, cause Sharingan is just so fricken confusing. :)

thank you for all the reviews, I really enjoy reading them and love them much. I hope this chapter isn't too boring for you guys, cause it is more of a transitional chapter bridging this with the ending, which will most likely be the very next chapter (chapter 10).

Well, anyways, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9- Judgement

Deep rumble echoing throughout the air, a powerful Lion stalks towards Itachi, muscles contracting in rivelets up the limbs, the mane rising in whisps of flames. Itachi calmly kneels before the Being, his face betraying not a thread of emotion, bearing the original form of his Uchiha spirit with the Sharingan eyes.

A powerful voice resonates through the air, as the Being speaks, "Itachi... You have committed the most deadly of sins."

Itachi's scarlet eyes calmly meets the Lion's flaming ones, his smooth voice speaking in a knowing matter, "I have committed spiritual incest."

A chuckle erupts through the air like thunder. "If this is true, then the whole world has committed incest, for you are all my children." The Being pauses, allowing the full meaning of His words to sink in. "The body I have blessed you with is not a brother to Sasuke; therefore, incest is impossible."

Shock plays through Itachi's scarlet eyes, before tranquility stains through the blood red once again, and Itachi complacently bows his head in an accepting manner. "Then my sin is homosexuality?"

Roar ripping through the air, a large paw steps forward, the Lion raising His head superiorly into the air towering over Itachi's small form, the mane twisting in flames wildly around the Being. A deep growl crackles through the area. "And why do you ask me? You who seem to have the answer to all?"

Itachi's passive face lifts to view the inferno of a Lion, ebony tresses splaying across his creme skin with the movement. The Being's voice booms through the air, engulfing it. "Where is your diligence, chastity, and charity? Your temperance and kindness? Where is your patience and **humility**?"

Irritation spawns inside Itachi's crimson eyes. "How can you say this? I am known for my diligence!"

The Lion narrows His flaming eyes, threads of flame twirling high into the air, and allows His oppressive power to fill every crevice. "You have allowed your heart to fall into unease, refusing to enjoy the good _I _have created. Dissatisfied and disconented with the relationship shared with Sasuke, you have failed to love Me with all your heart... You have become a **sloth**.

"You have allowed your desire to become filled with lust. You look upon my child, but you do not see the beauty of my creation, you cannot appreciate the masterpiece of my art. You do not love Me first, and because of this, your love for others is tainted with **lust**.

"And these first two sins are among your gravest, for you have committed them knowingly...

"You have betrayed the trust of others for the sake of satiating your lustful thoughts, just to satisfy your desire to stay with Sasuke. You have become a liar to satisfy your **greed**.

"Your sin of **gluttony** is a passive one, for you overindulge your mind in sexual thoughts, again failing to see my creation for what he truly is.

"You have become obsessed with the past and what you lost long ago... and **envious** of others who enjoy what you no longer have and now covet.

"Because of all of your transgressions, you hate yourself for your past sins and the corruption it has spawned in your brother... you have reserved **wrath** for yourself, denying My blessings and love which I openly give to you out of some sick penance..."

Itachi squeezes his scarlet eyes shut, sharp needles of truth stabbing through his heart. Sorrow laces his voice, which flows like peaceful water from his far too placid face, while he kneels calmly before the massive Lion. "Is this the sin you have called me here for?"

"No... You have committed a much deadlier sin than these."

The Lion lowers his head to the level with Itachi, who appears like an ant before Him, tendrils of flame snaking around the head of the Lion. Burning eyes look through Itachi, as if staring into his heart, before speaking to the serenely composed Uchiha.

"You, who believe your religion to be above others, who speak my name as if it has sanctified your laws... You have committed the sin of **pride**."

Sharingan eyes widen in surprise, and thin lips part lightly while the passive face cuts a sharp contrast to the display. "How can you say this?!" The words leave far too harshly. "I have only spoken the laws in _your _Book!"

The Being tilts his head upwards, scrutinizing Itachi with sharp eyes. "In _my _Book? You mean _man's _Book."

"It is a Book _you _inspired!" Itachi shoots back roughly.

A deep laugh rumbles through the air, followed by a booming voice, "Islam, Judaism, Christianity, Sikhism... there are many names which have attempted to summize Me in a perfect box-shaped religion, contorting My nature to fit with _their beliefs_. Your religion gives Me a human mind and human jelousy, belittling Me to a state the human mind can conceive."

Itachi furrows his brow in confusion, scarlet eyes contemplating the Being's words thoroughly turning them over in his head, before exhaling a deep exhausted sigh. The elder Uchiha bows his head, dark locks cascading across pale skin. "I do not understand."

"Man has repeatedly molded what he wishes Me to be to fit his desires, instead of allowing Me to guide his heart and ways. You have committed the sin of pride, for you are too proud to humble yourself to My hand allowing Me to guide you..."

The Lion pauses, allowing the oppressive silence to force the words implication into Itachi's heart, before continuing, "... _**I am not a religion**_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi tediously places the book on his lap to lean forward in the uncomfortable hospital mattress, rubbing his throbbing head tenderly, "Lady Tsunade, what a pleasant surprise." He closes his dark eyes carefully, allowing the pounding to subside, before turning to face Neji, "You are looking well."

Neji nods affirmitively, "I only suffered a few broken ribs and some sprains." He shifts his bandaged right arm, tediously pulling his yukata to further cover his tightly wrapped chest.

Tsunade smirks proudly, "I just thought you would like to know the operation on Gai was a success... I was able to repair his broken back using the same technique that was used on Lee... However..." The confident smile fades from Tsunade's features into one of concern, "There is a chance he will never be a shinobi again. The road to recovery will be a long one."

"I see..." Kakashi mutters beneath the blue mask, his vision downcast to the book in his lap.

Neji frowns in disappointment over the jonins' doubts. "Gai-sensei has the same determination Lee possesses. He _will _be a shinobi again."

Kakashi and Tsunade blink in surprise, and quickly cast an assured smile to one another. "Of course," Tsunade speaks knowingly, "How can I forget their self-drive... It's the most important element in recovery."

"So how was the skin graphing?" Kakashi asks, curiosity in his voice.

"It has not been done yet. Shizune wants to wait til Gai recovers a bit more from the surgery, since the burns cover eighty percent of his body." Neji speaks matter of factly, his face firm. "But Shizune assures me she is an expert in the field of burns, and the skin graphing will make it appear as if the burns were never there."

Kakashi nods understandingly, before inquiring, "How about the others?"

"Sasuke suffered the same injury as you: a cerebral contusion with other minor injuries. Luckily, just like you, Sasuke is expected to make a full recovery with no permanent injuries; however, he is still unconscious." Tsunade pauses, her serious voice turning thoughtful. "Naruto and Tsumi were found unconscious at the scene and were easily awakened. Their injuries are minor..."

Neji's tone is asseritive, "I took the liberty of checking Tsumi's chakra network when searching the area for akatsuki after we caught him in the forest... and Tsumi's chakra was inactive, meaning he had never used chakra before."

"Tsumi shouldn't have been able to move fast enough to save Sasuke from Madara." Kakashi agrees in a suspicious tone, already understanding where the conversation is headed. "I even had trouble following Madara's movements... for a non-shinobi to be able to?"

Neji's voice melts into suspicion, "I checked Tsumi's chakra network again after the battle, and his network was _still _inactive. It is rather unusual-"

"Enough!" Tsunade's voice is firm, brutal. "I have already questioned Tsumi. I don't want to hear another word about it!"

"What did Tsumi say?" Kakashi's curiousity is overwhelming, and he is unable to resist not keeping the topic alive for a moment longer.

Tsunade allows the silence to fill the room, carefully thinking over her response befor espeaking. "Due to the warring state in Rain which Tsumi was raised in, he was forced to learn some fighting techniques in order to defend himself."

"Fighting techniques which are that fast _without _using chakra?" Neji scoffs. "He _leaped _onto the tree branch like a shinobi!"

Tsunade narrows her eyes harshly at Neji, effectively silencing him without words. She speaks carefully, her voice forceful. "I have seen stranger things in my life than this. Considering the events, I believe him. Besides, we have a more pressing matter at hand."

Neji frowns, uncertainty still wearing his youthful features. "You mean, the stranger who defeated Madara?"

Tsunade nods affirmatively, "I have the anbu investigating the matter... I am waiting for Sasuke to wake up in order to question him."

Kakashi quirks the edge of his brow questioningly, "Wait! You mean a stranger defeated Madara?... Assuming that was Madara..."

Neji nods, at a loss for a description, "My vision was blurry, so I could not get a good look, but the creature looked like a human with large, flaming wings, and..." Anxiety enters Neji's speach, as he speaks the next words, morphing it with apprehension alien to his voice, "The chakra network wasn't _human_... and then, before I lost consciousness... it just _vanished_... like someone just plucked it from the face of the earth."

Allowing the room to fall quiet, the shinobi contemplate the events before them with grim expressions, the silence becoming forbodding, before Kakashi queries, his voice hushed...

"So what will happen to Sasuke...?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi awakens groggily, maneuvering his head from the firm hospital mattress, pushing himself into a sitting position in the hard wooden chair beside the bed. A thin trail of spit hangs from his cherry red lips to the cotton starch sheets, which he quickly wipes from his mouth. Delicate fingers run through silky dark tresses, cautiously smoothing them from the fitful sleep, while images of the dream and the flaming Being race through his head.

Sasuke shifts unconscious in the hospital bed, hair matting the sides of his face in a sheen of sweat. Bare milk white legs kick out from beneath the sheets, twisting the sheets between the thighs in an indecent display,... and Itachi cannot stop his ebony eyes from raking up the smooth limbs.

_"So then how do you see man?" Itachi asks the flaming Being curiously._

_The commanding voice turns tender, as the Lion speaks slowly, carefully, "I see the hearts of men, beating as one."_

_Itachi pauses, before asking timidly, "How do you see me?..."_

Lustful thoughts consume Itachi's mind, a hot red muscle darting from his mouth to wet dry lips, and he ravenously waits for the pale legs to slide along the sheets again, spreading farther open in a scissor fashion, tiny fists gripping the sheets in a fretful grip.

_"I see a child who desires to stand, while fearing to crawl..."_

Itachi casts his gaze away in shame, knitting his eyes closed in a deep scowl. _Certainly, my sin is a much graver one than yours, Otouto, because I have sinned knowingly... _Gingerly, a slender arm slithers over the rough bed, before threading nimble fingers through sticky, sweat slickened locks of the sleeping child. A sharp pain weaves through Itachi's chest, sending silent tears cascading down the supple curve of pale cheeks.

"I have hurt you, Otouto, because I am too selfish to give you the love you deserve..." Itachi's voice is hushed, quiet, as if fearful to awake the boy, "I did not give you the love God intended me to..."

Itachi leans forward across the bed, carefully pressing his small hands into the mattress creating small dips, and cautiously lowers his lips onto Sasuke's hot cheek, tediously ghosting small kisses across pale skin. An electric jolt of pleasure shoots through Itachi's lips, spawning a myraid of butterflies in his chest, and he could not help but smile into the soft cheek from the sensation, despite the knowledge of his wicked actions ripping excrutiatingly into his heart.

_"Then how can I know right from wrong, how am I suppose to tell what are your intentions from my own," Itachi's words leave his lips brutally, attacking the Being's implications, "when what felt more right than __**anything**__ was wrong!" _

_My desire for Otouto..._

Thin lips travel over smooth skin, brushing lightly against the fine baby hairs of Sasuke's cheek, only to rest on the shell of his ear. Itachi inhales deeply, allowing the intoxicating scent of his brother to invade his senses, spinning his head with the desire of lust. A familiar pressure begins to brew in his abdomen, spiking his thoughts with impurity. A wet, slick tongue slides from his mouth, trailing the edges of the ear slowly, tasting the sex of the skin.

_"Your mind cannot conceive My ways... so I have written My laws in your heart. You need only to give it to Me to guide, but you as the rest of mankind so enjoy playing god instead of following God..." The being pauses, before continuing in an authoritative voice..._

_"Your work is not finished with Sasuke. I will send you back with one final chance... now heal his heart with My love, and guide him home... But heed my warning... You __**will not **__destroy my work of art with your __**lustful pride**__, lest I cast you into Gahanna."_

Hot breath washes over the tantalizing ear, whispering secret sins to the desired lover, and delicate creme fingers dance wantingly across the supple skin of the coveted lover. The hushed voice utters agonizing words, ones which speak a truth unsurpassed to date, whispering their hell quietly,...

"If you only knew how badly I want to sin with you..."

"Then tell me..." Itachi attempts to jolt back, but sweat slickened fingers hold Itachi's lips to the shell of my ear, while I murmur my desire, satisfaction etched into my voice. "I'm listening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: If some of you didn't catch that, when the Lion asks "Where is your..." the items he lists off are the Seven Virtues. The following sins the Lion describes to Itachi (the ones with the bold words) are the seven deadly sins. I have the seven deadly sins which Itachi committed listed corresponding with the seven virtues before them: Lust with Castity, Gluttony with temperance, Greed with Charity, Sloth with Diligence, Wrath with Patience, Envy with Kindness, and Pride with Humility.

So when the Lion responds to Itachi's defense, he lists the deadly sin committed against the virtue.

Sloth is used with the old english definition intended for its interpretation in the story, which can be described as melancholy, discontent, and general unhappiness towards a person's current state or situation. The Lion contributes Itachi's state from his failure to love and put Him first, leading to his unease.

Gahanna is a place mentioned in the Bible that burned continuously, 24/7 with fire that just never died. It is a placed where the unclaimed dead were discarded so their bodies could burn into oblivion. So basically the Lion is saying He'll no longer claim Itachi as His.

Neji saw Itachi vanish into thin air cause that was when the Lion called him home for the mini judgement, which was basically just the Lion telling Itachi to get his act together and stop fucking around like that before he suffers the consequences.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chappie! Please leave a review with your opinion and let me know what you think!

Much love! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto

A/N: Please Read This!!

_The italicized words are from Itachi's POV._

The normal words are from Sasuke's POV.

**Bold words symbolize thoughts, italicized bold for Itachi's and nonitalicized bold for Sasuke's.**

Also, a special thankyou to all who reviewed. I very much enjoy reading them. This is the final chapter, and I hope you guys like it. Much love and appreciate all who stuck with this story reading it through!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10: Beauty Divine

_My lips still onto his ear, his tiny hands fisting my silky black hair, holding my head steady against his. Carefully, my mind tries to formulate a response, ebony eyes calculating my every move behind a calm face,..._

_Turning his head, Otouto slides soft, creme skin across my reddened lips, gripping my hair harder still, as if for fear I would flee the room, and meets my darkened eyes with a lustful gaze. A tint of red glazes his pale skin, and his supple moist lips part in a silent plea, begging me for a taste... and my heart skips a beat._

_**And tell me, God, which beauty do I not see in him...**_

_**For there is no beauty in this world as undeniable as Otouto.**_

My breath grows bated, as I watch those dark eyes dance on my parted lips. My sweat-slickened hands tremble in the tangled web I've woven in his hair, and I slowly, oh so cautiously, lean in closer to him, my pulse quickening while I dangle a tasty treat below his mouth. And Tsumi is perfect, just as Itachi was, with porcelain skin still untainted with the flush of human emotion... calm, unmoving, inhumanly composed in such a heated situation...

**Is it so wrong to want a taste of perfection?...**

The ebony eyes are glued to my lips, and a tantalizying ruby tongue darts out of his mouth, wetting dry lips. A light moan escapes my mouth from the sultry display,... and this is when it happens... in a glimpse, brief moment, I can see the turnbulance break through his eyes. The refugees mouth slams roughly against mine, sucking and licking my lips, while his tongue forcefully invades me, exploring every inch of my hot cavern. Another sensuous moan escapes me, echoing deep into his mouth, and I slide my hands through his silky tresses, down his muscular back.

**How long I have waited for this, and now it is mine, all mine.**

**Every lustrous tress, sweet kiss, delicious skin... mine...**

**Now, if only you were Itachi...**

_Trembling hands desperately rip off his hospital gown before breaking the kiss, leaning backwards to admire his bare skin. Greedily, I brush my palm across the pale expanse of skin on his chest, ghosting delicate fingers downward to his abdomen, until ravenous eyes rest on his hardened member. A whimper escapes Otouto's lips, and dark eyes glance up to see a look of despair on his face, with an adorable blush claiming his expression. Fretfully, Otouto gnaws his lips further adding to the abuse, before rocking his hips upward in a desperate plea._

_**Tell me that you love me, and that we belong together...**_

_**And tell me, for I must know, which level of hell will I burn in for this.**_

_Leaning forward, I place chaste kisses in the soft dip of Otouto's shouldler, allowing my breath to tickle the fine hairs. A pleasant shudder racks his body, and I cannot help but lightly smirk, an image of a five year old Otouto cuddling against me for warmth flashing through my head. Trailing gentle kisses down his torso, my lips stop at the pink nub, my tongue tracing small circle around it before claiming it for a taste. Slender fingers carefully pinch the other nub, his back arching upward into my minstrations, and an erotic moan fills the room._

_**Tell me the price of this beauty, God, is it the first level reserved for lustful lovers...**_

_**Or the nineth level, reserved for traitors for disobeying God...?**_

My thin, bare leg curls upwards, tangling in the bed sheets, hands fisting his shirt in a futile attempt for stability. Screwing my eyes shut, I focus on the pleasure shooting through my small frame, as those torturous lips abandon my nipple and trail further down the soft skin of my abdomen, drawing dangerously near my desire. Fire burns my skin with every stroke of his skillful fingers, trailing gingerly down my body, before brutally gripping my hips.

_**And I drink now on your skin, the impurity of our love,**_

_**Or is it your lust I'm sipping?**_

Instinctively, my hips buck forward, but he grounds them on the hard hospital bed. A whimper of protest escapes my lips, which is quickly replaced with a low moan when his warm hands engulf my heated manhood, silky hair tickling the tip. And I have to see this, my desire would not allow this scene to pass me by, so I open my eyes to see his lust darkened eyes memorizing my body from a passive face, dark tresses sliding in a teasing motion across the soft dip of his shoulder.

_**But do not fret, Otouto, this fire may burn a little, but it is something you'll get use to...**_

_**Just tell me first, I must know, how our perfect love is wrong?**_

His delicate, pale fingers gingerly gave a testing stroke, hot breath brushing across my twitching desire, before his hot cavern claimed me. Strangled cry parting my lips, my eyes clamped shut from the explosive ecstasy tingling through my body, and I threw my head back losing myself in the immeasurable pleasure. My mind locked onto this area of my body, and I could feel it all...

_**Do you want to hear about the deal I'm making?**_

_**Your love for hell?**_

Heatedly, he roughly sucked me, his ivory teeth grazing against the delicate skin. A subtle hand roamed mindlessly over my stomach, tracing small circles in my skin, while the other gripped my hip in a bruising grasp. Moaning, I arched upward, attempting to feel more of his coveted body. Heated pants filled the room, the air growing sticky with sex, while the carnal knowledge coursed through my virgin body, the immense pressure building in my abdomen.

"Itachi..." I groaned, tossing my head to the side.

_**It is you, Otouto, you and me...**_

_**Will never again be unhappy.**_

His hot mouth paused momentarily, before quickly resuming with even more passionate sucks, his nails grazing down my abdomen leaving scarlet trails against the creme canvas, my body raising once more into his touch. A toxic euphoria flooded through my body, as his tongue lavished in a twisting manner around my shaft, before roughly massaging the thick vein on the underside.

Gasping mindlessly, his name parted my lips unknowingly again. "I-Itachi."

_**Such an angelic melody...**_

Before the sweet rapture claimed me, shooting through my body in a blinding white heat, my slender sweaty limbs twisting helplessly in the covers, and my seed spilled into his hot mouth...

As I screamed Itachi's name.

_Lifting my head, silky locks fall against the slick member gluing to his skin. My ebony eyes trail up the heaving chest shimmering in a fine sheen of sweat, arms lying limply by his side, before settling on his content face, a hue of crimson still staining his pale cheeks. A matt of dark hair hugs his hairline, cradling his head like an infant. Listening to his even, quick breaths, I can only stare at him... my baby brother..._

_And he is so beautiful, an indescribable work of art. Such precious eyes locked closed, one would need a key to unlock it to merely gaze into such an exquisite soul. Perfectly carved limbs of alabaster, whiter than the snow falling outside, and thick dark lashes sewn to flawlessly drawn lids batting open to meet my gaze,... so beautiful... and I don't know why I have never noticed before._

_Ebony eyes widen from my placid face, a wave of realization washing over me._

_**For this beauty has no price...**_

_**It is a gift from above, for one who can humble at its splendor.**_

_"Beatiful..." I mutter in a breath of awe. The color of red darkens in his cheeks, as he dips his head to look upwards into my eyes, shyness claiming him as host._

_Because Otouto is a true work of art, a masterpiece created by God, and I have wronged him by lessening his elegance to that of a sex object, tainting him with my lust. I have failed to appreciate him for the person that he is... my once painstakingly adored Otouto._

_**I will not be the one to destroy you, Otouto, to kill you passively with love...**_

_**I understand now... I realize... and I will be the one to deserve your love.**_

Tilting my head, I cannot help but wonder how such tender words could come from such an expressionless face, when suddenly his dark eyes soften exponentially. Delicate fingers thread ebony tresses behind his small ear, the dark locks stroking in a teasing manner against the porcelain skin. A small smile claims my lips, only to part in shock at the next statement.

"You called me Itachi..." The hushed phrase is spoken more like a question than an accusation.

A blush tints my cheeks, resuming its position after just barely fading, and I glance away, quickly feeling exposed in my nudity.

"I... I was just thinking..." My words fumble for an excuse.

"About?..." His calm voice eagerly chides me on.

An image of Itachi standing before me, firey wings filling the expanse of the clearing, flashes through my mind, and I desperately change the subject.

"Itachi... protected me from Madara." My voice is unsure, as my subconscious screams my certain psychosis from the statement. "He just appeared out of nowhere, with wings of fire, and protected me."

"I thought your brother was dead." Itachi speaks in a soft manner, voice confident despite his silent panic. _**Does he know...?**_

I play the image in my head again, assuring myself of the fact, before meeting his eyes with my newfound confidence. "He protected me."

"Like an angel?" Itachi queries, dropping the bait hoping he'll take a bite. "He must love you very much... to protect you even after death."

My eyes widen in surprise at the suggestion, my mind playing with the idea like a new toy. I smile contently, a new sense of peace and acceptance filling my heart, and my eyes soften ten fold with my brother's love completing me.

"Yes... he's like an angel."

_Though I cannot know God's plan, I think I now understand His intent... such a beauty, a perfected art, should not be defiled with lustful hands. This little piece of heaven should be wrapped in love just as pure, this gift of His. The intention... He intended Otouto to be loved for who and what he is... not for what I want from him... not for the selfish 'love' or desire I coveted from him..._

_Love was never meant to suffer him, destroying his fragile heart._

_**And I will give back ten fold all the love I stole...**_

_**I will show you I can crawl until I stand beside a love so divine.**_

_How could I have ever known... Otouto is so beautiful? This love is aching, and I want him to feel how it feels..._

_**I want you to know what heaven tastes like when I kiss your skin...**_

_**Even if you never know my name.**_

_"Sasuke..." Lowering my lips to his forehead, I softly whisper his name into his skin, "Marry me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: Six months later... and now solely through Sasuke's POV, even the italicized words.)

Nervously, I pace the narrow hall in the Uchiha mansion's corridor, the tune of wedding music playing through the open front door which leads outside onto the front lawn where the wedding is being held. Wringing my hands in agitation, I gnaw my lip fretfully, butterflies fluttering through my stomach.

_Do I look okay?_

The voice mutters through my head as I smooth the black suit once more, fiddling with the indigo silk shirt collar.

"Hey, it's so awesome Grandma Tsunade let you get married!" Naruto, my best man, chirped.

I nodded offhandedly, too distracted by my racing mind to focus on what Naruto was saying. The wedding is a small one, only consisting of a best man and a groomsman... or should I say best men and groomsman and bridesmaid?

"It's even cooler that Granny Tsunade made you a shinobi again!" Naruto rambled on, a broad goofy smile consuming his tanned features. He his dressed in a matching suit, save for the much lighter colored blue shirt.

"Lady Tsunade did not _make _Sasuke a shinobi again, Sasuke _redeemed _himself by refusing to give into Akatsuki demands... he chose to protect the village even at the cost of his life." Kakashi corrected matter-of-factly while frowning through his face mask, which is black for the wedding. He is dressed identical to Naruto since he is Tsumi's best man... which I found very strange... until he explained it is because Kakashi helped protect me for Madara.

"Aieeee! I still can't believe you're getting married!" Sakura squeeled, cupping her face in her hands enthusiastically.

Her pink hair is tied back in a blue ribbon, with a matching long indigo dress which complimented her now curvy figure. Sakura sulked for the first three months after our wedding announcement, until I asked her to be my bridesmaid. After that, she was ecstatic and took every opportunity to rub her position in Ino's face. Her next statement caused me to pause my nervous pacing and blink in light surprise, the question solidifying the reality of the situation.

"Who's taking whose last name?"

My mouth is sandpaper dry when I answer. "Our last name will be Uchiha... He wanted me to keep my last name."

"Sakura, we're up." Neji spoke sternly, catching Sakura's attention. He is dressed identical to Naruto and is the groomsman Itachi chose.

Nodding enthusiastically, Sakura beams me a quick congratulations before exitting out the door with Neji arm in arm. Naruto raises a questioning eyebrow as I resume my anxious pacing, before smirking at my nerve wracking display.

"Wow, Sasuke, I think this is the first time I've ever seen you nervous." The urge to scream, 'no shit,' passes through my mind, until Naruto casts me a cheeky grin mixed with a hint of devilish mischief, "So... why didn't you wear a Bride's dress?"

My eyes widen in shock and I stop dead in my pace. _He didn't. _Before narrowing in an icy glare. _Mother fucker!_

"Naruto, we're up!" Kakashi orders it like a command given in a mission. Naruto flashes me one more playful smirk before dissappearing out the door, definitely NOT arm in arm.

The anger is quickly replaced with dread with the best man's leave, and I timidly wring my sweaty hands again, nearly jumping as 'Here Comes the Bride' sounds through the air.

"Wait..." I mutter, Here Comes the Bride? "Naruto!!" I seethe, clenching my fists with rage. _And Tsumi went along with this...!!_

My face flushes with embarrassment. Sucking in a deep breath, I step out the door, the sunlight blinding me momentarily. The season had changed to a warm spring, and yellow flowers line the path guiding my eyes down to Itachi, who is standing clad in a black suit, silky tresses hanging loosely over his small shoulders in a dark veil. The top of his blue collar is unbuttoned slightly, hanging open to reveal creamy skin beneath. His passive face regards me calmly, not a hint of excitement flawing his perfect porcelain features, but his dark eyes are flashing with enthusiasm.

Glancing to my side, a hint of disappointment lights my eyes. _Father is not here to walk me down... _Before a gentle hand is resting on my shoulder. I glance up to see a soft smirk creasing Kakashi's dark mask.

"Mind if I walk you down?"

Smirking gratefully, I nod, and slowly we begin advancing. With every pace, I can hear my heart thunder in my ear, beating out a slow drum, and I cannot help but think how beautiful Itachi looks standing there, holding me in his powerful gaze, with ebony locks sliding teasingly across snow white skin as he tilts his head...

_I just never noticed until now... and God must exist, because he would be His finest work of art..._

Tediously, Itachi takes my small hands, handling them as if they are fine china, and gently rests his delicate palm across them. Nervously, I lift my eyes, and watch as his dark lashes flutter, raising his ebony eyes to meet mine in an intense gaze. And my heart skips a beat.

_I know he isn't Itachi... but when I'm near him, I feel I am standing next to Itachi... It feels as if Itachi's love is seeping through him from the grave... And when he holds me, I can feel Itachi encasing me in his warmth, willing me to be happy... I finally realize, Tsumi is not a demon, but an angel, sent by Itachi to answer my prayers... to make me happy, until we meet again._

"Ladies and Gentleman! We are gathered here today..." Gai begins the passionate speach, fist raised high into the air, a large enthusiastic grin etched into his face. No religious leader would lead the wedding, and because of that, Gai insisted on giving one before we sign the legal documents.

A light frown creases my lips at Gai's emotional display, very unshinobi-like. A light chuckle breathes from Itachi, and my eyes dart to his face, which is every bit as calm and emotionless before, leaving me to question whether it was the wind.

"Smile, Saske,... this is the beginning of eternity." Itachi whispers in a hushed voice. _Otouto... welcome to heaven... and I will show you how beautiful you are._..

Gai raises an arm to his tear glistening eyes in a dramatic display. "Where two men will be joined together... to love and cherish... til death do they part." He pauses. "You may now kiss the bride, Nakira."

My eyes widen in livid shock, mouth parting in silent rage. Itachi's eyes dance in amusement, a playful teasing smirk just barely lighting his tranquil features.

"Naru-!" I shout in anger, only to have my cry silenced by Itachi's lips.

_But for now I have Itachi's love in the form of a phantom... channeled through an angel who I cannot help but for some reason love every bit as much as if he were really Itachi. And this love... it is so real, it is surreal..._

_It is genuine._

Wrapping slender arms around Itachi's small shoulders, my thin frame quickly melts gracefully into his elegant body. Lithe hands mingle at the hem of my suit pants, before trailing up my torso and elegantly threading through my hair. Pulling away from his hot mouth, I gaze up into his dark eyes, only to see him staring back at me with a look not of lust or desire... but of mutual adoration.

_It does not hurt anymore, aniki, and I cannot wait to see you again. This face of yours, staring at me so lovingly through another; those familiar dark eyes of yours, holding me in a powerful gaze through my husband; and these soft hands of yours, carressing me through my lover..._

_I love you, aniki... How I wish you were here..._

Gently, he pets the side of my face, delicate fingers ghosting the small baby hairs as his eyes shimmer lovingly from his skillfully composed stone expression... and a small, content smile creeps across my face.

_Perhaps in another life... aniki..._

_**The End**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

sort of a happy ending, sort of ends on a sad note since Sasuke does not know Nakira Tsumi is Itachi.

This ending is actually a slight bit to upbeat for me... I'm not use to writing stuff this happy.

To clarify something, though I am not certain how much more freaking blunt I could have been, for the first nine chapters Itachi did not truly love Sasuke. He only lusted after him because what Itachi felt for him was a selfish 'love'... a love at Sasuke's expense because Itachi simply wanted to feel Sasuke's love in order to, in a way, ease his guilt for what he did to Sasuke. In other words, Itachi wanted it to make him feel better since he hurt so bad from Sasuke's suffering- an 'if I can make Sasuke feel better, then I will feel better' sorta thing.

that's why in chapter five Itachi's thoughts consisted mainly of how to right his wrongs and how horrible he was despite the fact that Sasuke was loving on him in the bathroom.

Itachi grew past this when he realized what the Lion was trying to explain to him about his sins, about how he needed to truly appreciate Sasuke for his beauty and not just for what he wanted from Sasuke, which was the love he lost from Sasuke, no matter what form. So Itachi managed to escape his sins and live outside of them by purifying his love, because his love became selfless.

Sasuke, on the other hand, accepts that he simply loves Nakira cause he reminds him of Itachi, but believes that love to be genuine (which it is, it grew to be a genuine love over time) even if it is formed from his love for who he believes to be a different person. It ends with him wishing to be reunited with Itachi in another life.

Also, if you do not understand Itachi's thought about crawling to a divine love, then read back in chapter nine about what the Lion said about how he saw him, and then about his lustful pride. Crawling is a sign of humility, and the Lion was making a statement more or less about how he wanted the fruits of Sasuke's love while not wanting to suffer the humility of sacrificing for his love (aka, wanting to love Sasuke for Sasuke's well being instead of his own needs).

On a side note, this is not me saying I think homosexuality is not a sin... this is me saying, I really don't care if it is a sin or not cause I'm not a homosexual, so it doens't particularly concern me. Their bedroom is not my business. lol.

Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. I'm eager to hear it. :)

P.S.: The spiritual connotations are a mixture of my personal beliefs about God and what not, as well as catholicism (I was raised catholic, though I am no longer so) and things that go slightly against my beliefs but make for a kick ass story line... though it is mostly my personal true beliefs in the story. Cause I believe love is all that survives death, and it will be love that carries people through to the other side. I also don't believe God is a religion. :)


End file.
